Blind Date Blues
by SharktoothSARA
Summary: Renji sets Ichigo up on some blind dates to help detox from a stressful exam workload. Unfortunately, they all fail miserably. Luckily the handsome blue-haired barista at Cafe Reishi is there to calm Ichigo down after each date, chatting and laughing late into the evening with our frustrated friend. Who knows? Maybe every cloud does, in fact, have a silver lining...
1. Where It All Started

**Chapter 1 – Where It All Started**

"Look Renji, I appreciate what you're trying to do. Really! But can you just drop it for now?" A smooth hand dragged across five o'clock shadow in an attempt to convey fatigue.

It didn't work.

"No can do! You, my irritating and stubborn friend, need to get laid! I'm tellin ya! It's the best way to relax. It'll help you relieve all that stress from exams and feels damn good too."

A snort, some sarcasm, "Really? So tell me, how is chasing a person, hoping they are at least remotely interested, only to start a dance of 'Oh how long until I should call?' and 'Should I make a move now? _Now?_' and let's not forget 'What if they have, you know, _diseases_?' No Renji, I feel like all that would just stress me out even more! No thanks!" A triumphant smile and challenging eyebrow raised, waiting.

Renji sighed and slumped forward on the table, hands traveling from an exasperated face through to blood red hair, mulling over his next plan of attack.

"Kurosaki?"

"Great, hold that thought Mr. Guru." The chair screeched while sliding back a bit and letting its occupant gather their ordered drinks.

Handing one over to his frustrated friend, Ichigo Kurosaki reseated himself and waited smugly – patiently – for another bout of wisdom. He let his eyes trail around their favourite coffee shop, Café Reishi, taking in the odd nick-knacks, black-and-white photos and even the employees. Tatsuki wasn't in today (she was the whole reason anyone even knew about this place) but Chizuru was and not even bothering to hide her lecherous leers at a gaggle of girls by the windows.

Soft blue caught his peripheral before he turned to a new face he hadn't seen yet. The quick scan of the body belonging to the face assured Ichigo that this man wasn't the type to be in their little shop… until a stain-free apron went over his neck.

'_Ah, new employee. Odd job choice though.'_

Mystery solved, two brown eyes turned back to red hair and pooled with mirth. "Ya think of anything yet, oh wise one? Why can't we just do something fun to relax? What about the beach? Or even a big bowl of munchies on my couch with a movie marathon? Does everything have to be about me getting laid?" The brown eyes swept around the café again, he had spoken a little loudly at the end there.

Caught! Blue haired guy definitely heard and is smirking. _'Damn. That's embarrassing. At least I don't know the guy, still, if he's gonna be working here… ah whatever! Why should I care?'_ Case closed.

"Because, _oh simple one_, the beach isn't all that exciting unless you have a group for beachball, or some hot babes running around… unfortunately they're all studying now too. Also, your house? Really? That's where you _study_, as soon as you walk in you'll want to shut off the TV and make excuses to crack open a textbook. Absolutely not! Sex IS the only answer damn it! Now what's your type?"

Coffee nearly spit out at the last question, Ichigo took a moment to recover and studiously cleaned away his slight mess. "_Renji seriously! Keep your voice down! People are staring at us!" _Furious hissing from Ichigo's end of the table was drowned out by a hearty chuckle from the barista's bar.

Renji nodded toward the new employee with a smile before turning back to his oh-so-deliciously embarrassed friend. "So what? Let them stare. You kinda _are _trying to pick up right?" Ignoring more hisses that sounded a lot like 'no!' the redhead continued, "Why don't I set you up with a couple a dates? I'll be doing all the work so you don't even have to worry! Yeah! The most thinking you'll do is about your outfit and _I'll_ be picking that out, you square. So really, all you gotta do is show up." Now it was groans but at least the hissing stopped.

Renji grinned at his slowly caving friend. He knew his friend had very little experience with the opposite sex (hell he doesn't even remember the guy's last girlfriend!) but he was more than happy to help a brother out. Play some matchmaker and help his buddy get back on the playing field, Kurosaki needed this way more than any of their friends. He had some of the toughest classes out of the lot of 'em and could really do with some lovin'.

"Alright Mr. Doctor-in-Training, before I leave ya to your crazy-thick textbooks I still need to know your type."

Ichigo's eyes darted around, looking everywhere but at his friend across from him, "Isn't it Monday today?" look at watch. "Damn, I have to go study for my Thursday exams!" notice a raised red eyebrow. "They're back-to-back ya know, twice the work to do til then!" the red eyebrow doesn't budge, but the eyes and teeth under it twinkle and widen. "Renji _come on,_ let it drop man!" Pleading also doesn't work. _'Ah damn it all'_

"So… I'm guessing you're embarrassed. No prob! A lot of guys have weird fetishes and stu-oof! OUCH WHY'D YOU DO THAT, ASSHOLE?!"

"Would you just shut the hell up?! It's not like that! God Renji! Everyone is staring at us, not just a few, _everyone!_" People were definitely snickering at them now, Renji doesn't even _remotely_ have an indoor voice… _'Damn, this can only end badly…'_

Unfortunately, things had only just started for the poor workaholic...

Renji finishes his coffee and slams it down dramatically, a crazy look on his face that Ichigo could spot a mile away, " WELL ICHIGO! I HAD NO IDEA YOU WERE SO INTERESTED IN BIG BOUNCY TITTIES AND PIERCINGS DOWN_STAIRS_! OH MY _GAWD!_ AND YOU SAY _FEET_ ARE PARTICULARIL- mmmffahh mmmp mff!" Ichigo finally snapped out of his 'you wouldn't dare' daze and smacked his hand across Renji's mouth. His whole body felt like it was on fire, someone could come kill him now. That'd be great.

"Fuckin' hell Renji!" He muttered furiously, trying to forget about the snickers and outright laughing going on around him – just great – _and_ the obscene gestures his 'friend' was now making with his hands, waggling his eyebrows. "Ugh." He sat back down and pulled his hood up, waiting for someone to take pity on him and open a trapdoor under his chair.

It didn't happen.

His red-haired Guru laughed some more at him before pushing his hood back, "Leave it down, your hair attracts the eye." More friggen eyebrow wiggles. "Okay so I'll tone down a bit but if I'm gonna be your matchmaker then I'll need to know what you're into…? How abouts that girl Orihime? She seems a little… distracted… but she's definitely uhh _cute_" Renji winks and makes mounds in his shirt with both his hands, relaying what he really meant by 'cute'.

Ichigo rolls his eyes and shakes his head, finally realizing he had to give his friend _some_thing or else he wouldn't be able to go home and study, "I don't know man, I don't think I care about that kind of stuff so much…"

And that tiniest tidbit of information was enough to light up both of Renji's eyes, apparently he wasn't expecting his 'student' to cooperate with his 'teachings'. "Hmmm! Okay! Now we're getting somewhere! Okay then, not SUPER cute, how 'bout just a _little_ bit cute?" A finger and thumb came up in a measurement that wasn't very flattering to anyone.

"Ugh Renji, is it all about the … boobs?" He muttered quietly. _'Damn, this guy is gonna be the end of me. I'm so exhausted with this.'_

"SO! You're an ass-man!" Renji all but shouted.

A loud snort from somewhere in the audience.

"Argh! Shut UP! What happened to _not_ yelling?!" Was that a growl? He was definitely growling.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm sorry Ichi… Alright then." Now at a stage whisper, "So you're an ass man! That's great! Brothers!" A large fist hovered in front of Ichigo, demanding a bump.

The offending fist would probably have shrivelled up dead from the glare it got. It lowered.

"Jeez man, cool off. I'm tryin ta help." Reclining back in the seat and crossing his ankles, "Okay, so you don't like boobs, haven't officially answered about the ass thing but one can only assume. You nearly burned me to a crisp for being loud so no obnoxious girls… hmm what else? What. Ellllse?"

Steeling himself, the less-enthusiastic friend chanced a glance around the room. The girls, who got distracted from the boys' _pleasant conversation,_ were now fending off an _incredibly_ bold Chizuru, an old man was reading his paper with quite the smirk on his face and one could only assume the little old lady with him was his wife – she was glaring daggers at the boys. Ichigo cringed and looked away, only to find himself eyeing the newbie again.

The guy was either really well built or the café had suddenly shrunk overnight (yes Ichigo was there last night too, this place was like his second home). His apron was tied with the smallest of knots and hung a little too high off his thick shoulders. The shirt underneath was really tight as well. Either Urahara (the owner) was being especially pervy with the fresh meat or genuinely had no bigger sized shirts left. Ichigo doubted the latter very much, Urahara was the most prepared person he ever knew and also extremely perverted for a happily married man. Figures that he'd make the poor soul wear such a tiny shirt, even if it hugged him in all the right places… _'Holy hell! I could get used to seeing _him_ around here!'_

He shook his head and was about to continue his more in-depth scan of the newbie (so new he didn't yet have a name-tag) when he was rudely kicked in the shin. He hissed and shot a look at his friend only to tense at realizing his mistake.

Renji caught him looking at a dude. _Renji. _Of _all_ people! The guy walked, talked and _breathed_ women! _'Well shit.'_

"So um, when's your next exam?" Someone outside could have been blown over by the very _wind_ coming off that subject change.

"Dude, did you just check out that guy?" So _now_ he can whisper.

"I noticed he was new and didn't recognize him, what's wrong?" _'Play it cool. Play it cool.'_

"Well yeah, but you were _staring_ staring man. That was just… weird."

Ichigo just looked at his friend, face blank, mind blank. No idea where to go from there. _'Should I laugh it off? No it's too late now. Ah screw it. I'm gonna drop it and see what happens.'_

Taking a sip of coffee and watching people outside for a minute, Ichigo cringed when Renji finally gasped. It was loud and obvious but he knew his friend didn't mean it sarcastically. _'Unfortunately...'_

Leaning back, oblivious to the world but who sat across from him, Renji's gears clicked together and then ground to a halt, "Whaa-! You? _Seriously?!_ No. Not possible! But … I thought…" Ichigo was waiting for the pointed finger, the accusation and finally the disgust, _'Here it comes,'_ "Why didn't you tell me you were gay?! You little shit! It's true! It all makes sense now! Jesus man, no wonder I couldn't remember who the last chick ya dated was… wait have ya even dated a dude? I don't remember that either actually... damn! And I was lining up girls in my head, now I gotta switch to the other side of the tracks! Hmmm, that'll be trickier…"

'…_The hell? Did I miss something?' _tensed muscles expecting the worst tentatively relaxed and deflated. Relief flooded Ichigo's face before he remembered…_ 'Renji was shouting again…'_

"GOD _DAMN_ IT, RENJI! STOP SHOUTING, YOU JERK-OFF!" rage caused him to ball his fists, mortification caused him to pull up his hood a second time today and defeat caused him to drop his forehead to the table. His friend was absolutely retarded when it came to being discreet. He could just _feel_ two holes burning into the back of his head from the old lady's offended eyes.

Giggles from the girls, snickering from the Red-Headed Asshole and muffled guffaws from behind the counter area. Ichigo turned his head but saw no one currently _at_ the counter _'So he had to leave the room to laugh at my shame, he's a jerk too!'_

"Hey man, lighten up!" A shoulder pat. "What'd you think I'd do? Bust a nut?" A snort. "So what? Woohoo, you're gay! Thinking about it now actually it was kinda obvious, I just never ... _ya know._" A sheepish chuckle. "Whatever man, it don't bother me none."

A head lifted off the table and eyes met. "Thanks Renji. I was actually a little worried to be honest. You're just so… well… _into chicks_ that I couldn't … _ya know_..." _'Ugh, now I sound like him!'_

"Heh, don't worry 'bout it. S'long as you don't call me up to paint your nails or talk shoes then I couldn't care less."

"Asswipe."

"Hmm, love ya too. Okay but seriously now. Can ya _please_ just tell me what your type is? Besides _male?_"

"God Renj, you're still on that? Give it a rest!"

"Ya still need to get _laaaid"_ one finger raised and waggled before his friend, "and I have made it my honourable duty to make sure you get freaky with somebody by the end of the school year!" A wink.

The thought suddenly became very real to Ichigo, _'But the school year ends next Friday... Jesus, he's serious! That's too soon!__'_ Cue nervous, angry, almost painful butterflies.

"Ugh just let it _be_ alright? I'll figure it out when the time comes. Chasing someone around right now would be more stress to the pile." _'Solid excuse, he'll back off now.'_

"But what if you weren't doing the _chasing_? Hmm? What if some _guy_ were chasing _you_? That's not that stressful right?"

Pause. '_Actually, that _does_ sound kinda nice…'_

"Just let him catch ya and do… well… whatever ya gay dudes do… Er-What do ya do again?"

"Oh HELL no! I am NOT going there with you! I need to study and this is turning to nonsense now."

"But I want to know! I mean, what do ya do with two di-"

"CUT IT OUT!" Ichigo roared, he seriously was done being angry and embarrassed and just wanted to go home. "I need to go. I gotta do other things. I'll relax at home and watch some TV or something."

A snort. "No ya won't. You're going home to _study_ 'cause it's _boring_ and _lame_ like you! Seriously Ichi, how are you supposed to pick up when you're hidden away? Or release tension buried in a book? Get out, go somewhere! I mean it!" He called to his friend as 'Ichi' got to the doors, "Ya hear me?!" But he was gone.

As Ichigo quickly walked away, hood up and muttering to himself about loud-mouthed baboons, Renji whipped out his cellphone and started making some calls.


	2. This Was a Terrible Idea

_A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for such a positive response to my first fanfic :) That really pushed me to pump out this chapter. I've changed my story more times than I wish to tell but here is my final product chapter 2! I'm not 100% pleased with it but got tired of rereading and editing this thing a ridiculous amount of times. _

_Some GrimmIchi updates but still nothing concrete ;) they're working on it, they've only just met after all! _

**Chapter Two: Date One - This was a Terrible Idea**

"**Shinji Hirako. Blonde. About the same height. Not shy. Café Reishi. 4:30pm"**

That's all the information Ichigo got from Renji and in text, no less. He wouldn't answer any of Ichigo's questions or threats, just kept messaging back ** "Be there"**.

Renji's hand-picked clothing lay cold and neatly folded on his dresser as Ichigo packed his backpack and headed out to the café at one o'clock. The charming tinkle of bells on the door caused the usual release of tension in his muscles. To say he was nervous was an understatement; he entertained the idea of skipping out many times on the walk over.

It's not like he wasn't looking forward to his first-ever date, it's just that he wasn't looking forward to a date put together by _Renji_.

The thought caused all the tension to return with a groan. He slumped in his usual table, it being one of the centre tables off to the side. Renji didn't want to sit in the back, he _loudly_ stated that the ladies wouldn't be able to see him right away and might miss their chance at his 'splendour.'

With a snort at his friend's antics, smooth hands wrenched open a heavier-than-it-looks backpack to pull out two books – one massive textbook and one notebook – both filled with a multitude of coloured sticky-note page-markers.

Once all arranged and happy with his book-to-pencil ratio, Ichigo made his way up to the counter on auto-pilot (he really was here too often) and distractedly ordered his favourite drink: three-quarters coffee, one-quarter hot chocolate.

Just as he was paying for his beverage, Ichigo was snapped out of his self-induced-study-trance-to-avoid-thinking-about-my-date-mode by a highly amused chuckle and "Earth to Kurosa-kiiii?"

Orange brows jumped in surprise as brown eyes finally came into focus and found… blue.

The colour of those eyes were so pure and light that he couldn't even form much more of a thought besides comparative sentence fragments; _'Beautiful... Crisp... Bright like morning. No, brighter… Clear too, like crystals… '_

"So where's your loud friend today?"

Ichigo shook his head, _'What was I doing? Ah, coffee, right… God that's such a nice colour – Shit! He asked a question! What was it? Umm…'_ While he floundered he realized he was gaping a little too much than was socially acceptable. Snapping his jaw back together, he then asked, "Hmm? Sorry, I zoned out… been a long night…" The tried and true excuse for all his social awkwardness.

"Heh no problem, I'm totally used to people getting all lost just by looking into my eyes." His chin came down on two upturned palms, elbows to the counter and the cocky bugger tilted his smirking face, enjoying the situation way too much in the customer's opinion. _'But he looks so damn good doing it, and he knows it too… bastard.'_

Cheeks feeling too hot for their own good, Ichigo scowled at the pretty man in his tiny apron, _'The nerve he has! How could he even know anyway? I could've been tired…' _All he replied with was "Che," and an eyeroll for good measure.

"Aw come on, I'm just teasin'! I only asked where your loud friend was today." He seemed a little worried for whatever reason. _'Good, then he shouldn't piss off his customers when they say they're tired! He must've figured out by now that I'm a regular.'_

Still defensive, Ichigo turned away and threw over his shoulder "He's setting me up with a date in a few hours." Even to himself it sounded a little nastier than he meant, but come on! The guy needed to be knocked down a notch or two on the Grand Pegboard of Ego.

Satisfied with the small and petty victory, two brown eyes looked over neatly organized class notes before the boy himself hunkered down for a few hours of studying.

The afternoon seemed to fly by. Each time Ichigo looked up at the clock the minute and hour hands pointed to new numbers and crept closer and closer to 4:30. He felt the tension intensify continuously and soon was unable to concentrate any further. _'Just as well, the guy should be here soon anyway… Shinji eh? Shinji Hirako. He's blonde… I'm not a huge fan of blonde really, I'm more into…'_ He snuck a glance at the counter and turned away before being able to catch any more eye-traps, _'Nope, on second thought blonde is fine. Totally fine. Love it already.'_

The door chimed and Ichigo looked up sharply, grateful for the distraction. He saw blonde hair and the butterflies in his stomach multiplied ten-fold. The guy scanned the café and let out a huge feral grin when he spotted Ichigo. That only caused the butterflies to zoom around harder. He noticed the guy making his way over and hastened to clear away his school materials.

"Tell me you're Ichigo Kurosaki."

The guy's voice was smooth; Ichigo wanted to hear more and so he shook the proffered hand and smiled, "That'd be me. You're Shinji Hirako then? Here, I made room."

The guy pulled the hand that was still clutched in his grip up to his lips and gave it a big fat kiss. _'Pretty sure the maidens in the movies wouldn't appreciate a dog-lick like that… hey wait! Maiden?!'_

Ichigo yanked his hand back and wiped it on his jeans, "Um, look I'm not interested in being treated like some helpless girl, alright? Equal footing. Can we do that?"

Shinji put his hands up in surrender and sat down at the table, "Sorry Ichi, I couldn't help myself. You're such a beauty!"

"It's Ichigo," orange brows furrowed as he reclaimed his seat, "and uh it's alright I guess, I'm not used to this or anything so go easy on me. It's my first date and all…" Was that another blush coming on? Yep, totally was.

"Reeeeeally?" Shinji leaned forward with a strange gleam in his eye, "So you're a virgin then?" He grabbed Ichigo's hand again and started playing with the finger tips.

Ichigo wasn't exactly excited about the affection just yet, he was still put off by this guy's demeanour, but just let it happen. "So what if I am?" He huffed and looked away, "I like to focus on my grades."

That caused his date to chuckle and pause what he was doing to Ichigo's hand, "I noticed, what with all your sticky-notes, you seem very well organized Ichi."

The old blush was being overtaken by a fresh one now, and yet, "It's Ichigo."

Shinji ignored the comment, pulled the hand back to his lips and coated it in what was (apparently) supposed to be an enticing amount of saliva… "I also must apologize because I won't 'go easy' on you." He chuckled darkly.

"Cut it out!" Ichigo yelled and sharply retrieved his hand, wiping it off thoroughly, "I told you already that I don't like it when you… do that." His tirade faltered on the awkward words '_kiss my hand._'

'_Aaand now my face feels like I dunked my head in fresh coffee… Speaking of coffee-'_ He shakily reached for his forgotten cup and knocked back the small amount that was left, keeping his hands occupied and (more importantly) out of Shinji's reach.

"Alright, alright. Let's back up a bit shall we?" He leaned back, much to Ichigo's relief, and gave his first purely-friendly smile, "By the way, how long were you waiting for me?" He gestured to the empty cup.

'_Okay so started off on the wrong foot but maybe we can still salvage this.' _Thought Ichigo as he relaxed some and gave a sheepish grin, "It's not like that! I'm at the Reishi all the time as it is so Renji just had you meet me here. He knew I'd probably chicken out if he set us up anywhere else, the sneaky bastard." He looked Shinji in the eyes and smirked, "Sorry to burst your bubble."

The blonde just waved the apology away with a laugh and let his eyes wander around the shop, taking it in. Ichigo took the opportunity to check out the blonde again, straight cut blonde bob, almost too-full row of perfect teeth... but no matter how hard he tried he could not imagine himself touching the guy. Shinji wasn't _bad_ looking, what with his button-up shirt and patterned tie; Ichigo just didn't have an urge to touch him in a more-than-friendly way. _'Does that even matter? Maybe that'll come with time and I'm worrying too much. It's not like I know what I'm doing anyway…'_

Just as he squared his shoulders and mentally slapped himself to give a more valiant effort at this date, Shinji turned back around and dropped a personalized date-wrecking bomb, "This place is kind of a dump, Ichi. You should come with me to _my_ favourite hangout – Club Hueco Mundo. It's definitely nicer than this joint and has a much livelier crowd! We coul-"

Ichigo stopped listening after Shinji's first sentence. That was the big deal. The bomb. His jaw was hanging and he didn't know if it was ever going to go back in place. Reishi? A _dump?_ This place was dear to Ichigo, it was like Shinji just insulted a part of him, or a close family member. He looked around at it all, drinking in the black-and-white photos that were personal mementos of Urahara's life; him as a young boy with his parents, his prom picture, his and Tessai's wedding photo, the adoption papers themselves for Ururu and Jinta, their shop when it was first opened, even the first dollar made had its own simple black frame. Every table in the diner was different - as well as the candy jars that sat on them, and the chairs were more-or-less similar to each other. The diner was the perfect place to come relax, warm up, hang out, or charm a date…

Unless your date is Shinji Hirako.

Ichigo cut off whatever Shinji was raving about with, "I think we're done here." He then grabbed his empty cup and stood, eyes shaded as he looked off to the side.

Naturally, Shinji spluttered at the abrupt cut off of both his story as well as the date. It seemed like he was being silently dismissed. Unfortunately for Ichigo, Shinji Hirako does _not_ get _dismissed_.

Not without an uproar _and_ the last word.

"What-really? Why? I thought things were picking up!"

"No, sorry, you insulted the Reishi and now I don't feel like talking to you any more." The words were low and measured, but gone was the strained politeness from only moments ago. _'If only _he_ wasn't working today! Then I'd just chew this idiot out!' _

"Are you kidding me?!" Shinji was nearly shrieking in his dumbfound-rage, "Because I insulted this," he vaguely waved around himself, "this… shop?" taking a step towards Ichigo and angrily pointing, "You're crazy! Delusional! It's a _shop!_ It's not anything _important! _Why does how I feel about it change anything?" He dropped his finger and looked around himself, _'Possibly looking for an answer?'_ inwardly chuckled Ichigo, before Shinji stepped up to his ex-date and stabbed his finger right square in the chest, "Fine! Your ass probably isn't worth all the trouble anyway!" he sneered, "You can't even handle a bit of _flirting!_"

Ichigo, head still cast aside, made his way back to the counter and murmured a new order of coffee, the barista wisely keeping quiet until the hysterical man finally got his last word in.

Those last words were, "Ah _fuck this!_ You can have your little shitty, run down shop and I'll go find someone with better taste that actually _wants_ to date, you prude!"

With eyes still shaded, Ichigo struggled to bite his tongue and not say any more on the topic but he need not have worried, the blue-haired barista came to his rescue. "Hey! He _did_ want to date otherwise he wouldn't have shown up! Having some sleaze like you slobberin' all over wouldn't have impressed _anyone,_ really, and it makes me wonder if you've even had a meaningful relationship… Do you even know what the words 'decency' and 'respect' mean?" He smirked at Shinji's 'gaping fish' re-enactment and waved him away with, "Get outta here!"

The door chimes tingled and Ichigo slumped from his rigid pose, relaxing his white-knuckle grip on the debit machine, "Thanks," he sighed, dragging a hand over his face and eyeing the newbie again with some gratitude. "You didn't need to stand up for me like that, I was going to just let him walk out once he was done… sorry to disturb your customers… again." The corners of his mouth had pulled up in a toothless grin.

The aproned man waved off his apology and walked him back to his table, new coffee in hand. Once Ichigo was settled, the man gave him his drink and pulled up a chair from the side. At the raised orange eyebrow, he explained, "Your 'date'" he started, using air-quotes around the now humorous nickname, "scared off all my customers." He chuckled at Ichigo's shock and embarrassment as he quickly looked around finding the shop was, in fact, empty. "And don't apologize for yesterday. That little show was hilarious! It was my first shift and to be honest, I was bored as hell! I'm used to running around and _working_ at my job, not this…" he gestured at himself, unwittingly bringing Ichigo's attention again to the struggling apron and well filled-out shirt, "quiet feeling." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "That didn't come out right. I mean that I'm not used to putting 'work' and 'relaxed' into the same sentence, this place is like… uhh.."

"A home away from home?" Supplied a knowing smirk.

"Yeah! That's about right, it's too comfy for its own good." He shared a content silence with Ichigo before finally breaking the lull with, "I'm Grimmjow by the way, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He stuck out his hand to shake.

"Mmm, I think I'll pass," replied Grimmjow, eyeing the extended hand, "I've _seen_ where that hand's been and sorry but, I'm not a dog-person."

Both boys shared a chuckle at that and before he knew it, Ichigo was feeling completely at ease. He even started laughing along as Grimmjow poked fun at his mess of a first date.

"Yeah true, I mean, it didn't even last 5 minutes!" Ichigo chuckled, "What was Renji even _thinking?_ I know I said I didn't want to be the one doing all the chasing but come on! That was a little much!"

"Heh, no kidding! I wonder if he only asked the guy if he was gay, and that's what sold him!"

Pause. Orange brows lifted for a few seconds before furrowing deeply. A cellphone was whipped out and dialling before the blue eyes even _registered _it out in the open. "Renji. I need to talk to you... Where do you think I am? Reishi… No he isn't here, I sent him away… _Because he was a total asshole!_ Did you not pick up on that when you talked to him? … Yeah he is! He was slimy and horny and didn't even last 5 minutes! … Don't apologize, just tell me how you know him… Mhm? … Yeah… … So you- … ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! You _overheard_ him talking about guys and thought, 'Hmm yep, he's perfect' and just _waltzed _up to him and- … FOR FU- Renji I swear to all that is held sacred in your life if you even _think_ of setting me up again I will- No Renji! I'm done! … No! ... NO! … … … Argh! Alright aright! You're right, everyone's different. Apology accepted, you bastard. I'll go again, just- I don't know, just try and put a little thought in this okay? Gay is not a personality, you still need more information after that… hhuuugh! Alright, just text me then."

Silence while he stared at the 'ended call' message. Then he remembered he had company and glanced up.

Grimmjow made not a single sound but his face was scrunched up hard from holding back heavy laughter. Ichigo eyed him warily before sighing dejectedly and commenting, "You were right, apparently my friend is an idiot as well as an asswipe… Go ahead, just let it out. No one's here."

The entire café filled with Grimmjow's loud howls, a tear even rolled down his face. The sound was music and Ichigo was hooked, he had no choice but to join in on the mirth, soon finding himself also watery-eyed.

The two boys settled down enough to breathlessly trade horror stories of their own, their friends' and even jokes pertaining to bad dates, even less tasteful pick-up lines and worst couple-combinations.

After all was said and done, Grimmjow had really saved the day for his distressed customer. He put the hysterical reject in his place, distracted Ichigo's sudden yet brief depression of failing his first date, and even made the boy laugh and release all that pent up tension that caused his shoulders to ache. Ichigo smiled as he realized Grimmjow had been a hero of a sort to him that day, and even considered saying so. _'I better not though, he'll just get cocky again.' _ And left it at that.


	3. Not Much Better

___A/N: Again thank you for all the positive feedback! It's so awesome having so many people reading and enjoying my story :3 *siiigh* I even got some people following ME, to all those people: You have no idea how happy that made me, I couldn't stop grinning stupidly and dancing around my kitchen like... well... that doesn't matter right now. What DOES matter is not only do I feel **really happy** with my readers but I also feel **really guilty** for the long wait - so here is chapter 3! This was supposed to be two chapters but I figure you guys deserve it... Enjoy~  
_  


**Chapter 3: Take Two - Not Much Better**

"Ichigooo! You didn't even give him a chance!"

The accused looked back as he friend came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the sidewalk, "Are you kidding me?" He demanded, arms folded as he reiterated, "Renji, he_ molested my hand_ and then _insulted the Reishi._ I had nothing more to say to him."

Renji sighed, more unhappy with the failed first attempt than Ichigo's ranting, "I'm sorry man, I thought you wanted more chase and he seemed like he fit the bill…" He looked down in thought, frowning.

A snort, "'More chase'? Jesus Ren, that was - "

"Alright, alright! I get it! Not so much chase! How about someone more relaxed? I know this guy in one of my classes that's… more relaxed."

Ichigo didn't miss the hesitation and was all over it in a flash, "What do you mean by that? 'More relaxed'?" Not able to get his friend to look him in the eye, he feared the worst, "Is he into drugs? Because that's a 'hell no' Ren. You should already be aware-"

"It's not drugs! He's just…" Ichigo could _see_ the lightbulb come on in Renji's mind, "quiet! Yeah, he's just quiet. He's super nice though when you get to know him. Think ya can break his shell?" He playfully nudged his shoulder into his friend's, obviously trying to shift the conversation.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and smiled while he took up his pace again, Renji falling into step. "You're an idiot."

"And you're in for a surprise."

Before Ichigo could question him, Renji pushed through the door and overhead bells chimed their arrival at Reishi.

What? He liked the place. A lot. A glimpse of that familiar blue reminded him that he had a whole _new_ reason to like Reishi. _'Only until I figure out how to describe that colour, of course. No other reason.'_

He gave the man a warm smile which was hesitantly returned. Ichigo couldn't place it but he could've sworn Grimmjow was looking a little befuddled… _'I wonder why? What could possibly-'_

"Oi oi!" Whispered Renji, harshly pulling Ichigo out of his thoughts.

Renji _whispered_? That caused some alarm bells to go off. Orange brows quirked in surprise while a pair of red ones furrowed.

"No gawking at _him_ while you're on a date, _idiot._" Renji gave the slightly disoriented male a push towards their usual table and Ichigo finally noticed someone was sitting_ there_, as in, _the same seat as Shinji, _as in, _his last date. 'This is a new date? Already?' _He was quietly reading a book and seemed unaware of the world. Ichigo turned to Renji for assurance and the other male only raised his tattooed brow in a look of challenge. _'Since when- that was quick- how'd he know I'd want to come here- this guy looks completely different-'_

He let his inner mind ramble as he assessed the newest date. Chin length, wispy black hair looked like styled-bedhead. His green eyes flit across the pages of his book in rapid bursts, face responding to every emotion in the pages. Ichigo could see the guy's frown give way to clear, wide eyes that almost appeared watery. _'He must be in a really touching part,'_ mused Ichigo, continuing his inspection. _'I can almost read his book through his eyes, that's really sweet.'_ The male had a high collared white jacket that was done up lowly, his throat and collar bones fully exposed. The sight was gorgeous; this guy either knew what he was doing or simply lived in unchecked perfection.

As Ichigo considered the smooth pale skin, the green eyes flicked up to meet his own in surprise. His face smoothed over into a stoic mask and he remained silent, seeming to be waiting for Ichigo to speak first.

Ichigo blushed for no real reason he could see and ducked his head, "Uhh hi, I'm Ichigo… K-Kurosaki." Not the most graceful introduction, but it's the best he could force out, considering.

"… Ulquiorra Cifer," came the soft response.

'_His voice is almost like a whisper, but… raspier? Is that a word?'_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"So you are the one Renji has told me so much about," continued the wonderful voice, "He feels you would be a good match for me." Green eyes slowly slid over Ichigo's body, causing the flustered male to become ridiculously self-conscious, "You are quite attractive _physically_..." He trailed off, bringing his eyes back to pierce into Ichigo's very soul.

'_This guy is intense! But his voice is so hypnotic…' _He thought, totally mesmerized, _'Maybe this date won't be so bad. I kinda like him already.'_ "Th-thank you," he breathed, "you are – you're very beautiful Ulquiorra." _'That was so awkward, why did I say that like that? Ugh my face feels like it's on fire! I sound like some hysterical pre-teen!'_

As Ichigo ranted inwardly, Ulquiorra raised one eyebrow and allowed one side of his mouth to pull up in a smirk. It was minimal, but the effect had Ichigo sweating. "That's very kind of you," he replied, face falling back into a neutral expression while he leaned back. Ulquiorra carefully place-marked his page he was reading with a small bookmark and gracefully set the novel aside. "Now tell me, Ichigo Kurosaki, what are your thoughts on the human heart? I am quite fascinated with its concept."

One thick gulp later, "Uh w-well, let me see…" _'That's definitely one way to break the ice… let's play along here,'_ he also leaned back in his chair, seriously considering the question, "That took me off guard a little but in my opinion… hmm, I'd have to say from a medical student's standpoint," here his date nodded encouragingly, "that the heart is one of the few majorly vital organs in the human body that which we can't live even a moment without. It feeds the other organs so that they may survive and run a working body smoothly, without it there is no chance of survival." He noticed Ulquiorra seeming quite pleased with his answer and so, bolstered with confidence, continued with the aim to impress, "The heart can also be looked at in the romantic sense – as a non-physical representation of a human's resolve or 'spirit.' To have 'a lot of heart' would translate to having a lot of faith or even mercy." Ichigo was quite pleased with himself, _'Damn, even _I'd_ date me!'_ However, looking over at his date proved that he had clearly said the wrong thing.

Ulquiorra's face was completely blank while he listened and once Ichigo had finished his green eyes had slid shut while his head shook back and forth gently, "No, no, no. The heart is nothing more than a physical organ in the body!" He looked up, "Where is the evidence of it being anything more?" He didn't give Ichigo the opportunity to answer before cutting in, "There _isn't_ any evidence… You say to 'have heart' would be having faith or mercy? Well how about when you" here he used air quotations – "'give your heart' to someone? Explain that for me."

Just as Ichigo started to feel defensive (he really hadn't asked to be attacked so early in the afternoon, had he?) he was distracted by a blur of blue in his peripherals and it was coming his way. Grimmjow walked right up to him and Ichigo had to restrain from catching his breath, _'Damn, I still need to label that colour somehow, those eyes are killing me!'_

It took him a second to realize Grimmjow was carrying two coffee cups in his hand, actually he didn't even realize until the man literally said, "I brought you a refill" motioning towards Ulquiorra's, "and just brought your usual," gesturing to Ichigo's, "Hope that's OK?" Ichigo nodded slowly in response.

"Ichigo?" Ulquiorra prodded, "Your thoughts?"

A huff and with more effort than _should_ have been required brown eyes hauled back to hold the green ones, "To 'give someone your heart'" copying his date's use of air quotes, "would be to willingly let that person _in._ You give them a sort of 'key' to your soul which allows them to have a hand on your deepest desires _and_ fears. They can make you or break you in an instant. To give them that 'key,' - that _heart_ - you really are placing your _faith_ in them and their _mercy_ and _judgments_ and hoping beyond hope that they won't hurt you. They could use that 'key' to their advantage or throw it so far away that you can't find it again. I guess in that case they would essentially 'break' your 'heart.'" He paused, idly turning his coffee in his hands, "Giving someone your heart is the ultimate step in a relationship. To me it's considered the highest honour one person can achieve, nothing would compare with the absolute trust required…" He started trailing off, smiling at his thoughts, "For someone to feel that way about you, it's so… well it's really romantic..." He felt his face heat up as he realized how school-girlish he sounded.

Both beautiful males stared back at him, eyes wide and mouths agape, causing Ichigo to blush even harder at the attention. Grimmjow had a soft edge to his two blue eyes and a thoughtful expression on his face before he finally turned and walked away, strange grin tugging at his lips. Ulquiorra, however, looked away and shook his head, seemingly frustrated.

"As much as that sounds all nice and _romantic_… it's completely ridiculous." Ichigo had to do a double-take at Ulquiorra's words, "I don't understand why everyone feels that the heart is something more than a physical organ. It holds no more value than a stomach or lung and yet society has specifically dubbed the _heart_ as the manifestation of a soul – also another completely fictional property." He sat up straighter and looked over at Ichigo, causing the still-pink male to feel as though he were being looked down upon, "The heart is an organ. That is all. The _brain_ is where all of one's thoughts are processed. And yet it isn't the thing people wish to give away? Why is-"

"People don't want to give away their minds to their loved ones," Ichigo cut in, getting irritated – the brief moment of weakness he had seemed to have cost him in this sudden battle of wits, "They want to give their loved ones something important like the heart." He slightly raised his voice over Ulquiorra's protests, "Yes the brain is important too but think about it. The heart feeds all the other parts of the body, _everything_. By giving your loved one access to it, you open up your entire being; body, mind, and _yes_, soul. It is much more pleasing to give away such a romantic idea than just your _brain_. Yeah, it controls everything but… it's just not the same." What else was there to say? How could Ulquiorra not get it?

"I just don't understand it."

Ichigo snorted, "I see that."

The dirty look he received made him snicker, he couldn't help it. No amount of willpower could have helped him hold it in.

"I _meant_ I don't understand how society can be so blind. Why is _everyone_ I meet so affected by this notion of the heart? I live my life by the motto: If I can't see it, if it does not have a physical property, than it does not exist. Is that not practical? Who can deny the justification in that statement? And yet people still cling to the fascination with hearts as if they could hold it in their hands and even _give it away._" He shook his head, "Tsk, what stupidity."

Ichigo instantly bristled, "Excuse me? Did you just say 'stupidity'? So you think _everyone, _even _myself,_ is stupid for believing in this?" Ichigo snorted, "_You're _the stupid one," he jabbed his finger towards his date, "Not only can't you see something so simple even _children _understand it (and sometimes even better than adults), but you refuse to be reasoned with because you can't _hold_ it?" He snorted, "It's probably because you haven't _met_ someone yet who's willing to _let _you hold their heart in that way!" He sat back and crossed his arms, waiting for the argument to be over. _'Does everyone have to be some sort of asshole? Why am I so unlucky lately?'_

Ulquiorra quirked one delicate black eyebrow, "Clearly you don't want to become that someone and, quite frankly, I'm not interested in testing any theories with you." He gathered up his book and coffee, stood and slightly dipped his head towards Ichigo, "Nice to meet you Ichigo Kurosaki. Have a pleasant day." And walked away.

Ichigo let out a breath and slumped forward, he knew things weren't going to progress with Ulquiorra but that doesn't mean it sucks being rejected any less. He turned his head to see if Renji were still hanging around but quickly realized if he had to _look_ for him then clearly his loud-mouthed friend wasn't present. _'That's bitter-sweet. I kind of want to vent on him but I don't want to deal with his questions…'_ He eyed the newbie and briefly considered venting to him. _'Our chat yesterday was nice, I wonder if he'd be wierded out if I went over there to him…?'_

Sucking in a breath of courage – regular air – a chair skidding backwards as its occupant marched their way to the counter. _'Why do I feel like the tin man? Ugh I'm _so_ not smooth…'_

"Sup Citrus?" The guy didn't even bother to look up from his sorting, hunched over checking milk dates he somehow just _knew_.

Pause. Scowl. "Not much _Iceberg_."

That got a snort as a response, "Alright I get it, Sup _Kurosaki?"_

"… Call me Ichigo."

This time he got two blue eyes and a small grin, "Ichigo."

'_Oh my god that's too much,' _He turned away and cleared his throat, _'That was, wow did he just_ purr_? Shiiit.'_ "Did you want to - well I mean I see you're busy and all but if you feel like it –if you get some more free time like yesterday and wanna…" he sighed, "I just had another shitty date…" he hung his head as he gave up on tact, _'I'm such a loser.'_

"Hah I saw that! Ya no problem dude, just lemme finish up here and I'll come sooth your broken soul." He winked and went back to work, way too amused for Ichigo's liking.

'_At least he believes in something like a soul.'_

It didn't take the barista long to finish his rearranging in the fridges before he grabbed himself a coffee and made his way over to Ichigo's table. The failure-of-a-date noticed that Grimmjow took the same seat as the day before – pulling a fresh chair up to the table instead of the vacant one already there. Too curious, Ichigo asked why.

Grimmjow just laughed and pointed at the offending chair, "That's your Hot Seat. I wouldn't want to sit there and mess up your date-vibes."

Ichigo laughed at the designation but felt a little melancholy about it, _'What now? He's just being honest... it's not like it matters where he sits…'_

"So your date sucked. What happened? After that big shpeel about hearts and what it means to give it away, well! I gotta say I was really moved…" At this Ichigo knew he was blushing, "I mean, I figured you saying something all romantic like that would've sealed the deal!"

Ichigo, after he recovered from the really sweet smile he was given, sighed and slumped forward on his arms, "I don't know, I thought that's what _everyone_ wanted to hear. Not like I didn't feel it was true but I thought it'd, _ya know_, impress him." He mumbled the last bit, cringing at his words, "Apparently I'm not any good at this, I keep messing up! I mean this time I wasn't even the one doing the rejecting! _He _left!"

A warm hand snaked its way over the tabletop, finding a smoother one and squeezing it. Ichigo's heart raced at the contact and moved to sit up, but that caused the hand to let go and go behind Grimmjow's head, scratching at his neck. "_Anyone else_ woulda been impressed with that little speech, it was very sweet. You got the only guy in the whole world who wouldn't have appreciated it." The man chuckled awkwardly, looking aside, "Just don't feel like it was all because of _you._ You're doing nothing wrong, and actually, you're doing everything _right._ I'm really surprised you haven't been snatched up ye-"

Ichigo had never been more pissed off at a cellphone but said nothing as Grimmjow patted his pockets, groaned at the Caller I.D. and looked up apologetically before answering, "H-heyyy Tier! I totally meant to call you ba-"

"_**Don't even bother Grimmjow! I don't need your line of bullshit!"**_

Both males cringed as the woman's voice ripped itself out of Grimmjow's cellphone, deafening the male before he quickly pulled it a little ways away from his ear.

"_**While I have your attention, **__**since it seems to be so fucking hard to get anymore**__**, I wanted to ask **__**why**__** that is? Hmm Grimmy?"**_ Even to Ichigo the nickname came out as a sneer,_** "Why the **__**fuck**__** are you avoiding me?"**_

Quiet groan, "Look Tier, baby, can we talk about this later, _please?_ I'm at work right now, you know that, can we maybe save this for when I'm done? We ca-"

"_**I'll come there then! Since you won't talk to me as your girlfriend I'll just go there and be a 'customer' so you have to!"**_

"Tier wait, honestly, let's jus-"

"_**See you soon… Grimmy."**_ The line went dead.

Both boys stared at it with shared feelings of dread.

Ichigo internally cursed himself, _'Of course such a pretty guy would have such a pretty girlfriend!'_

"I'm really sorry 'bout this, she can be a little… crazy." The muffled words came from two large hands covering most of the face under them, "She's been freaking out lately since I apparently seem 'distant'… I dunno," he sighed, "I feel like I've lost interest."

"I wish I could say I understand but you and I both know I don't," Ichigo gave a sheepish chuckle, "I should go, let you guys work out your issues in privacy…"

He turned to pack up but was stopped by that warm hand again, not pushing but just making itself known against Ichigo's arm, "Please don't," Grimmjow all but pleaded, "I need someone to cheer _me_ up once all is said and done."

Ichigo just smiled at the irony and accepted the turn of roles, "Alright then."

As the boys waited for the arrival of a shitstorm, they talked nervously.

"So, 'Tier' is an interesting name…?"

"Yeah, she's super exotic. It's kinda what drew me to her to begin with." One rueful smile quickly turned into a frown, "Too bad I didn't realize how clingy she was until things got so far…"

Ichigo nodded along, not wanting to pry and also trying to ignore his burning disappointment in the whole situation, _'But of course she'd be clingy, he's a gorgeous man, a _straight_ gorgeous man…'_

The door chimed and both males hesitated to look up. Ichigo sucked in a sharp breath while his eyes bugged out. Standing in the doorway, arms crossed under a rather substantial chest, was a tall bronzed bombshell of a woman. Now Ichigo was most definitely out of the closet now and everyone (thanks to Renji) knew about it, but this woman definitely had some points that could be appreciated. She wore minimal makeup, just a touch of blue eyeliner that caused her blonde lashes to vividly stand out. Her outfit wasn't exactly considered scandalous _on a normal woman_ but thanks to her 'larger than life' bust size, her shirt easily became a part of any straight male's fantasy.

After the woman surveyed the Reishi, her eyes zeroed in on Grimmjow and seemed to pin him to his chair. Ichigo would have laughed if he didn't fear for the barista's life.

She stalked towards him, eyes hard, and stopped about a foot away from the chair. Shifting her weight to her right leg, planting the left off to the side and crossing her arms over her chest, the blonde haired bombshell became the very picture of pissed-off female within seconds. _'He's so screwed!'_ Ichigo sweated.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, you better have a damn good explanation for why you've been avoiding me."

The accused shook his head and stood, "No baby, it's not like that! I was jus-"

"Not good enough!" She yelled, cutting him off with a rough jab to the chest that effectively pushed him back into his chair. "Don't play dumb with me Grimmjow! You used to call me every day, then all of a sudden you're barely even texting me back? It's obvious something's wrong." She huffed and relaxed her arms before continuing in a softer tone, "Just tell me what's up baby. You've gotten me so worried. It never used to be like this! When was the last time we – " she glanced at Ichigo before obviously changing her sentence, "the last time we had a night together? I know this place isn't keeping you that busy." She crouched in front of him, a hand on his knee as she looked up at him sadly, "You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm here for you, no matter what."

Ichigo was starting to feel sick at the sight; this woman seemed to be riding the Emotional Rollercoaster of Crazy and had never been so elated with a cellphone as it rang in his pocket. He stood and mumbled a quick excuse before hightailing it outside the Reishi to take his call. The look of betrayal on Grimmjow's face burned him a little but he felt petty victory towards the pretty straight man and his straight problems.

"Renji, what's up?"

"**Soooooooooooooo! How'd the date go with **_**lovely**_** Ulquiorra?" **Came the ridiculously smug greeting.

"It sucked, he left after only a few minutes." He stated flatly.

"… _**Are you kidding me?! Did you even try this time Ichigo 'cause I swear to god the strings I had to pull-"**_

"Don't yell into the phone asshole! And yes, I _did_ give him a chance! Why, did you think it was _my fault _that – ya know what? Nevermind. _He_ left because for some un_fathomable_ reason I believe in the concept of a heart and a soul and because of my outlandish stupidity claims I was deemed unfit for 'testing any theories with.'"

"**Oh wow, I'm sorry dude," **Renji breathed, sounding properly apologetic, **"I had no idea he was so… clinical. I mean, you're the one studying to work in a clinic and all and yet…"**

Ichigo sighed, "Don't worry 'bout it Ren, I'm okay. Sure he was really good looking and it's a shame I won't be looking into those pretty green eyes anymore – "

"**Aaah ah ah ah! That's enough; he's pretty, got it!" **Renji cut off hurriedly, much to Ichigo's amusement, **"Anyway, I think I'll need a little more time to get you set up again so soon… Well actually, I have ****some**** ideas…"**

"Renji, how much time have you spent studying since Monday? It's been two days, I hope you haven't been distracted with my love life all this ti-"

The door chimed behind him, allowing the voices from inside the Reishi to suddenly become clear, "- can just go fuck yourself then! When you realize what a huge mistake you've made you'll come crawling back to me, begging an- who the fuck are _you?_" Angry blonde eyebrows quirked at Ichigo standing in the way.

"Not your enemy." He answered, stepping aside with his hands raised up in peace.

"You were sitting with Grimmjow," she remembered, suddenly getting in Ichigo's personal space, "Are _you_ a fag?"

"Whoaa," Ichigo had to take a step back, _'What the hell? It's not like it matters if I am but still, what?'_ He backed towards the Reishi, "I'm just a regular here." _'Her emphasis was a little weird there, I wonder…'_

She eyed him for another minute before turning with a huff and storming away, nose held high.

The overhead bells chimed as Ichigo walked back in. It took a minute for him to find Grimmjow because he was hunched over by the same table, quiet.

Heart clenching at all the possibilities of what could have happened to him, Ichigo rushed over the man's side, "G-Grimmjow! Are you okay?" He slowed down as he realized the man was hunched because he was picking up a coffee cup off the ground and he wasn't silent but muttering crossly under his breath. All that stopped, however, when he noticed Ichigo.

"Awww, did you get all worried about little old me?" He grinned.

"Tsk, shut up." Ichigo scowled before breaking down and grinning back. Who could blame him? He _did_ mention the guy was good-looking, right? "So, I ran into Tier on the way in…" He paused at Grimmjow's grimace, "Don't worry, it was nothing I'm not used to. Although…" he tried to think of a tactful way to word his thoughts but realized not only did it not matter, he didn't care anyway. He shrugged, "She's crazy, man. How'd it go?"

Grimmjow barked a laugh, "Ohh I don't know…" He gestured to his apron, which Ichigo now realized was covered in a fresh wet stain.

Putting two-and-two together, Ichigo assumed it was from a coffee being thrown at it and grinned, "That bad eh?"

Blue eyes rolled, "You have no idea. What a mess…" He trailed off, fingering his wet apron a little before tearing the offending material off.

Ichigo gulped as he watched the garment being peeled off, revealing just how tight that shirt was underneath it. He took the time to appreciate just how much less imagination was needed when the apron was off, no coherent thoughts actually forming, just… appreciation.

He didn't realize he'd been openly ogling until Grimmjow chuckled and walked away, "As entertaining as it would be to have you lick it off me, I think I'm just gonna go ahead and make you a new coffee." He called over his shoulder, smile clear in his voice.

Ichigo would've loved for that trapdoor to open up under him, that'd be great, _'Oh my god I can't believe he just said that – that sounds sooo hot – ugh no but he's straight so he's clearly laughing at me – but he didn't seem nasty about it – oh god the images – I'm gonna sit down now…'_

Grimmjow rejoined him within minutes, setting the cup down and pretty much throwing himself back into his seat before stretching out all over it.

"You look like a cat in the sun, not a man who just had a big fight with his girlfriend." Ichigo mused out loud.

The grin in return was blinding, "_Ex-_girlfriend and it doesn't surprise me, I _feel_ as happy as a cat in the sun."

"Oh?" Ears perked under orange locks, "You guys broke up then, eh?

"Yep, finally grew the balls to just face down the storm and well, some loud, rude words and a thrown coffee later, I feel like it was damn worth it."

Ichigo smiled and shook his head at the cheery attitude, _'What a guy.'_

"Don't get me wrong, I really liked that girl. For a long time too. But… I don't know, recently I've been feeling less excited to see her. I had started working here so I just blamed it on the new job but she wasn't buying it…"

"Well?" Ichigo prodded, "What was it then?"

Grimmjow looked over at him for a minute, evaluating before sighing and mumbling, "I don't know…"

"Well you don't have to tell me if you aren't comfortable." Just the barest hint of disappointment.

"Nah it's cool, it's just… I started being less attracted to … her. I didn't feel any urges to touch her and since we used to be so close," he trailed off as he apparently relived a moment, "it was obvious to her right away." He looked up at Ichigo, giving the guy a quick once-over before continuing, "Anywho! What's done is done! Aren't we a couple of cool cats; me breaking up with a beautiful, crazy woman and you getting nowhere with a beautiful, crazy man." He started laughing and Ichigo was quick to follow suit.

The two sat and chatted for a couple more hours before Ichigo finally had to head home, pleading family-time with his younger sisters before his dad went berserk. Grimmjow finally relented and they parted ways, Ichigo giving an awkward wave while Grimmjow seemed relaxed and cool as a cucumber.

'_Well this has been one interesting day, and it's only Wednesday!'_ Ichigo thought to himself, hands deep in his pockets with a particularly strange grin on his face, _'Can't wait to see what tomorrow brings!"_


	4. Now We're Gettin Somewhere

_A/N: Well after Ulquiorra's date I literally ran out of ideas, yup left clean as a whistle. Had to actually come up with the rest of the story and I have to say, the wait is well worth it! Hope you enjoy what I've done with the place ;) _

_Sorry I just have to point out the end of last chapter again because I am so amused by him not even giving Ulquiorra a second thought... Wonder what he's thinking is so interesting then... ;)_

_*Recap*_

'_Well this has been one interesting day, and it's only Wednesday!'_ Ichigo thought to himself, hands deep in his pockets with a particularly strange grin on his face, _'Can't wait to see what tomorrow brings!"_

**Chapter 4 – Now We're Gettin Somewhere**

'Tomorrow' brought exams.

'_Well shit.'_

It being Thursday, Ichigo had his two 'back-to-back' exams he had whined about to Renji. He need not have worried though; he finished both with a smile on his face, _'See? There's a reason why I haul my textbooks around all the time – and it's not because I'm too cheap for a gym-pass... Wonder how Renji's doing? Maybe we can go out for drinks after we both are done with exams…' _

The chair creaked as Ichigo leaned back and crossed his ankles, arms folded behind his head while he tried to think of a way to ask Grimmjow to go as well, _'Only 'cause he's been so good to me this week, no other reason. Nope…'_

"**Ichi baby, where you at?"**

A loud groan poured out of his lips as Ichigo read the text from Renji, _'He only talks like that when he's up to something… What now?'_

Already assuming the reason behind the text, he hesitantly wrote back, **"Reishi…"**

The text back was instantaneous – as if his best friend were staring at his phone waiting (_'not a good sign.'_), **"Greaaat! We'll be there soon! :) Stay beautiful, Beautiful." **

Ichigo sighed, but _of course_ it's a 'we', but _of course_ Renji somehow found a new date for him even though he had an exam today too, but _of course _– he's smoking _hot!_

The door chimes let in the baboon-man followed by … _'Well damn! He definitely isn't having a hard time finding good-looking guys, that's for sure.'_

Renji turned and with a mortifyingly grandiose sweep of his arm, more-or-less pointed the guy in Ichigo's direction. The workaholic found himself suddenly on the spot and sped to put his studying supplies away, making room for the newest contestant.

What? It's not like he's had a single _good_ date yet.

'_It's too early in the day for a date - What the hell – I don't want this – he's cute but – I can't believe Renji – no he's definitely hot – I'm gonna sit Ren down and make sure he actually studies – he's tall…' _Gulp.

"You Ichigo?"

Ichigo stood and wondered briefly if the guy had just woke up because his voice was a little gruff and his hair was unkempt, "Yeah I am, who're you?" Did that sound defensive? Maybe a little.

He caught a glimpse of Renji's back as it retreated from the cafe, apparently the redhead didn't want to be a distraction from any of his best friend's dates. Ichigo felt a moment of appreciation towards his friend's thoughtfulness - he could be loud and awkward but the guy was nothing if not kind... in his own _Renji_ sort of way.

"Starrk Gingerbuck, my friends all call me Coyote, though I don't really mind what you call me." When he said that he smiled and Ichigo felt all his hackles lower as he returned the gesture. _'Such a sweet smile.'_

Both men shook hands and sat down, Starrk unknowingly taking the famed 'Hot Seat' which caused Ichigo to smirk and glance at the barista bar. Of course it was too early in the day so Grimmjow was not present; Tatsuki was there instead and gave a quick 'thumbs up' behind Stark's head.

Warily (and perhaps wearily too) Ichigo brought his attention back to his newest date, noticing that Starrk was as reclined as possible; one long leg stretched out almost under Ichigo's chair, with one arm over the back of his own seat. The affect had Ichigo visibly relaxing as well, not quite to a lounging point but the rigid posture melted to a more natural one.

"Well Ichigo, I hear you're in school. What courses are you taking?"

For a moment Ichigo thought the man wasn't even paying attention as he gave a brief run-down of his school life; Starrk had rested his head on his fist, as if he were bored. Ichigo felt himself get defensive again before slowly realizing that those grey eyes had never once strayed from him yet.

"Do you enjoy working so hard?" Starrk cut in.

Ichigo grinned and gave an exaggerated huff, "I don't enjoy studying all the time and reading my textbooks constantly, no. But I _do_ enjoy great marks and feedback from my profs." Those grey eyes slid closed and Ichigo suddenly felt like chains were releasing him. _'Holy hell, his eyes are so dominating... but not... it's weird.__ And his body language really threw me off - '_ They opened again._ '- his eyes though - wow they are intense.'_

He gulped and continued, "I push myself so hard because I know I will enjoy the _reward_ of my good grades – becoming a doctor at my dad's clinic in his stead. I want to help people who are hurting. My dad is a bit of an idiot at times" _'Let's not get into how _much_ of an idiot on the first date'_ Ichigo thought drily, "but he's always there for us when me or my sisters are hurt, we can always depend on him no matter what." Ichigo felt a little embarrassed and quickly mumbled through the last sentence, "I want to be depended on too."

Starrks eyes slid back into and pierced through Ichigo once more, holding him in place. There was no ferocity in those eyes though, _'Something like quiet dominance? Maybe he doesn't _need_ to be aggressive? Like he knows he's good so doesn't bother - God that's so hot - this guy - '_

"Is it always good to be depended on? What happens if you try to help someone and fail at it? Or do them worse to begin with?"

Normally Ichigo would get defensive at such a question, but the lack of aggression coming off Starrk made the student indulge the question seriously, "Well, that's where my schooling comes in, and why I take it so seriously. I want to be trained as much as possible so that _never_ happens – as most aspiring doctors should feel. I know I'm not going to know _every_thing and there will be times when I can't help someone… and honestly it will probably tear me up inside" he stated truthfully, "but I know I'll grow from it and put that new knowledge towards the next patient." Orange brows drew down a bit before clearing, a toothless smile sprouting under them, "I know sometimes I'll mess up, it's my job to make sure I never make the same mistake _twice_. That's all."

"That's really mature of you Ichigo," came a teasing feminine voice somewhere behind him. "Here are your boys' coffees," Tatsuki came into view placing the steaming beverages down, "You got a real catch here Starrk, Ichigo is a good friend of mine."

"Shut up Tatsuki!" Heated face? Yup, you guessed it._ 'I blush too much these days…'_

The girl just laughed and ruffled his hair aggressively – affectionately – "I'll talk to you later Ichigo. Play nice boys."

With her retreating steps, Ichigo wondered what happened to his childhood friend while she was away – she seemed almost… _bubbly_. He shook his head and turned back to his date, _'I'll talk to her later about it.'_

"She's right, you know." Starrk looked over at him from also watching Tatsuki leave, "By calling you mature _and_ saying you're a great catch…" He leaned forward, piercing eyes turning appreciative as they roamed Ichigo's face.

Ichigo's _rapidly reddening_ face. _'Why would he say that – he's suddenly so close – how do I even respond to that – shit, he's so handsome' _The student had the heart rate of racehorse.

Starrk lazily walked two fingers across the table towards the coffee cups, pausing at the one with an artistically drawn strawberry on the lid. Ichigo long ago gave up on scolding Tatsuki for her artwork – it was his personal logo that she'd dubbed for his coffees and she wouldn't give it up. He watched as Starrk's mouth quirked into a smirk at the picture, _'Those lips move so smoothly, wonder how they'd move against mine?"_

As Ichigo fantasized, he felt his coffee get pushed into one of his hands and instinctively wrapped his fingers around it and – belatedly realized – Starrk's fingers that were still present. He ducked his head in embarrassment as his date chuckled and pulled back, _'He did that on purpose!'_ He noted, but couldn't bring himself to be angry with the small, intimate gesture.

It wasn't demanding at all, just… sweet.

Ichigo wondered briefly if maybe _he _was the one with the great catch on his hands.

As the student brought his cup to his lips, he glanced curiously at the lid of Starrk's drink and noticed another personalized picture – a wolf howling at a moon – surprising him enough to pause and quirk his eyebrow.

Since Starrk's eyes never left Ichigo once, he caught the young man's question immediately and slid his drink over for further inspection while he talked.

"Tatsuki and I have worked together a couple times." Came the answer, along with a chuckle at Ichigo's carousel of expressions; realization, surprise, thoughtfulness, more surprise and then finally questioning.

He continued like Ichigo had actually spoken instead of just made faces, "Yeah I'm at the academy too, but I do a little different work than her. While she's working in the police department, I'm working in the detective department."

Ichigo was surprised at first, _'A detective?'_, but then he thought about it, "I guess I'm not all that surprised – you're pretty observant."

Starrk let a long and low laugh, it made Ichigo smile in response. "Thank you, although if I weren't observant then I wouldn't be very good at my job, hmm?" He settled and continued speaking, "Tatsuki has been working with the boys on the streets; she seems to be really good at breaking up fights and investigating disturbances," Here both men smirked, "And they in turn have handed over the more mysterious cases to me and my team. You could say we've chatted over the water cooler a couple times…" He chuckled.

Ichigo found himself rather amused with Starrk's humour, _'I could get used to talking to him, he seems really genuine.' _"You must really enjoy your work then?"

However, the look on Starrk's face turned rather serious, "Well, yes and no." He shifted back in his seat, "I also enjoy being depended on and helping our fellow citizens. Not much more makes me happier than comforting a family with answers and justice. But, unlike Tatsuki, I work there full-time and the hours are long and daunting. Not only am I always tired, but there isn't much to my life outside of work." Here he nodded to Ichigo, the younger man holding a small empathetic candle to what Starrk meant, "I would work all day surrounded by people but come home to an empty house, my friends long ago grew tired of being turned down to nights out so they've stopped calling. Basically the only thing I _talk_ about with people is work... well, that is until recently…" Here he trailed off and fixed Ichigo with another piercing gaze.

Ichigo felt like this was an important moment and resisted the urge to squirm while Starrk seemed to look for answers in his face. Apparently the detective found something because he finally spoke (after a very pregnant awkward silence), "Ichigo I'm going to tell you something that may make or break this relationship." He paused again, worried and hesitant.

Ichigo did the only thing he could think of to comfort the man, he reached over, grabbed Starrk's hand and squeezed. The man paused and then gave a quick squeeze back, smiling broadly, "Alright, no sense hiding it anymore. I… I have a child."

Ichigo's body froze while his brain raced – using all his energy stores to run miles in a minute. _'A child - but that involves a woman – just how old is he – how old is the _kid_ – well he's on a date with _me_ so he must be either over women or bisexual – a child is a big step – am I even old enough to deal with a kid – _I_ barely feel like an adult…'_

Starrk watched intently as Ichigo's mind soaked in the newest piece of information. He rubbed small circles in the slackened hand that still barely clung to his. Starrk cleared his throat and waited for Ichigo to slowly come back to him, "Let me explain a little more, please."

Ichigo nodded mechanically, wondering if he should retract his hand. Starrk still held it but it wasn't forceful, he was giving the younger male the opportunity to pull away or tighten his grip. The choice was his and the metaphor did not escape Ichigo. He held still and listened.

"As I was saying, I was never engaging in conversation outside of work-related affairs. I was with people at the office or out on the job, but never was I _with people_, if you know what I mean. I always felt alone, going home was becoming depressing so I spent longer days at the office, pulling ungodly hours. It was getting to the point that my boss finally pulled me aside and gave me mandatory vacation, 'Get outta your funk Starrk,' he said, 'I need you, not this shell you've become. I'll have your cases covered, just be back in two weeks Monday. Now get outta here!' So I did." Starrk gave a sheepish grin to his date before continuing, "I went home, packed a suitcase and got myself a randomly picked train ticket. Once I got off the train I bought a bus ticket and got off on the very last stop. Figured wherever it took me would be OK. Maybe the place would hold an answer for me."

Ichigo smiled in spite of himself, _'The man really doesn't know how charming he is…'_

"Anyway, when I got kicked off the bus I finally took in my surroundings. Would you believe I was standing in a rundown, peeling-paint playground? I just sat on the nearest bench and watched the surprisingly large crowd of children play. Some were in the sandbox making castles, some were sitting inside a dome-shaped structure playing cards, and the rest were running around crazily playing a game of 'Grounders'. They were all laughing and carrying on and I was seriously debating getting on a different bus and trying again. But then _she_ came out."

Here Starrk seemed to be lost in his memories, Ichigo barely getting over his jealousy of this mysterious _woman_ to appreciate the adorableness of the man sitting across from him.

He continued, "This _little girl_ with green hair and the brightest pink eyes you'd ever saw came tearing across the road like a bat outta hell."

'_He was talking about a child,' _Ichigo felt silly for being jealous, _'Aww how adorable is he?!'_ He grinned.

"All I remember thinking is 'Here comes trouble!' and by God how wrong I was!" He laughed, "I should've been thinking 'here comes Hell itself!'" His eyes crinkled, "The little brat was wearing a skull beanie with flames on it, a vest that wasn't done up nearly enough for a little girl and short-shorts." He frowned at that before carrying on, "A war cry literally ripped out of her lungs and she threw herself at that playground. She launched herself over the kids in the sandpit, swiped a couple playing cards from a kid in the dome and climbed right up the highest terrace of the playground. She stood on top with her hands on her hips declaring royalty and demanding followers. And ya know what? The kids _listened_," He laughed, "They all filed into groups under her terrace and carried out her 'instructions'. It was mind-blowing and I decided to stay and watch the kids some more."

Ichigo continued listening, Starrk was down-right handsome with his wistful expressions and light laughing, he wanted to listen to Starrk talk all day but they still needed to get down to how he became a father… Ichigo frowned slightly at that, _'I'm definitely not ready for that yet, that's too much too soon – will he expect me to –'_

His inner panic was cut off by Starrk as he resumed rubbing circles into his knuckles, "So anyway, at first she seemed to be a little demon to me. Ruining everyone's play and taking over like that. But then I noticed she was actually doing _good_ for her little 'kingdom'. The cards she stole were fake aces and the found-out little boy kicked over a sandcastle on his way to 'jail'… unfortunately she chose to attack the boy and they started an all-out brawl… she's an aggressive ruler I'll give her that." Another chuckle. "After a bit a loud whistle rang out and all the kids ran back to the building across the street. A woman was out there – whistle in hand – and herded them all back inside. I was surprised to see the building was an orphanage…"

Ichigo started, finally piecing together where this story was going, and gave a knowing smile, which his date caught of course.

"Yeah yeah, I'm a sap. Shut up. Anyway, long story short: I rented a hotel nearby and sat and watched them all play every day. Watched _her _play. And just when it started feeling too close to stalker-ish I decided to go in and fill out the paperwork. Three days later I started back at work and my boss couldn't have been more smug. I thanked him anyway because as much as he may be a cocky bastard now he _did_ give me the opportunity to fill my empty shell. I have someone who keeps me busy and I'm still tired as hell but at least I'm happy." He looked back into Ichigo's eyes searchingly, "That little girl is my world now and I'd love to incorporate you into it too but I realize that children are not always something a young man is interested in. I understand if you don't want to continue seeing me."

He gave a quick squeeze to Ichigo's hand and pulled back, grabbing for his coffee and taking a long swig.

Ichigo frowned at the loss of warmth and sat back, "Well I mean… I really like you and I'd love another date…"

"…but?" Starrk prodded.

"But… I don't know if I'm _ready_ for… for -"

"You wouldn't have to meet her right away obviously; we can hang out – just us – for as long as you need. I just, well I didn't want to trick you or make you feel like I was hiding this from you… You deserve to know."

Ichigo nodded and took a deep breath, "And I thank you for the honesty, really, you are a great man… I'm just… I just…" he frowned and looked down, "I just don't know… kids are generally a big deal –"

Ichigo jumped when a hand found his chin and pulled his face up, _'When did he move – he's so close – and warm - ' _

Starrk had tilted Ichigo's face up and looked deep in his eyes, "I understand Ichigo, don't worry yourself. I like you as well and would love another chance with you but will respect your space while you figure things out. I can be a gentleman when I need to be…"

He leaned down and gently pushed his lips against Ichigo's. Starrk's warm breath washed over the younger male in a wave and left not even a wisp of coherent thought in the poor teen's mind.

He pulled back and smirked, only an inch from Ichigo's nose, "But I never said I'd play _fairly_." He winked at the befuddled face in his hand before stepping away to gather his coffee and coat, "I don't want to push you Ichigo, take your time figuring things out." He turned back around and trailed a thumb across an orange brow before sliding down to the still slightly dampened lips, "But don't keep me waiting _too_ long…" he purred.

Ichigo's mind was in tatters. _'What was – that voice was – wow – my first – so nice – he stole my first kiss! – I want another – what a man – '_

"Ichi-dear! What a surprise!"

Ichigo barely had time to register that Starrk was gone before he was hailed by none other than Kisuke Urahara himself. The man walked in like he owned the place, _'Duh, he _does_ own the place.' _Ichigo reminded his straggling mind, coming back slowly to reality. "K-Kisuke, it's uh nice to see you again. *ahem* Although you really shouldn't be surprised I'm here." He hesitantly smirked.

Kisuke just waved his words away dismissively and floated over to the barista bar to make himself a cup, hip-bumping Tatsuki in the process and consequently starting up a friendly banter with his most senior employee.

Ichigo watched unsurprised as Tessai came in a moment later, both Jinta and Ururu hanging off of him and bickering with each other. Ichigo smiled at the sight and corrected his thoughts; Jinta was berating Ururu while she apologized profusely and hid under Tessai's arm. Tessai sat at the bar and deposited the children in their own seats, accepting a cup without question from his husband.

Ichigo grabbed his cup and sat at the bar on the other side of Tessai, listening in on Kisuke's conversation with Tatsuki.

"So how was England Tatsuki-dear?"

"It was good. My family there was kind to me, too kind really. I did nothing but eat and explore. And make friends." She added, almost as an after-thought.

Kisuke and Ichigo both perked at that but the shop owner was a little faster than the younger male, "Friends hmm? Any particular ones stand out in your mind?"

Ichigo – for the first time in his life – witnessed a blushing Tatsuki. Everyone was silent for a moment before Ichigo pounced, "Who is he Tats?"

"Tell us everything." Added a smirking Kisuke.

She sighed, "I knew I wouldn't be able to hide anything from you two, damn it." She took in the 5 silent pairs of eyes and sighed again, "Alright alright. He's not much taller than me, he's quiet and very mature for his age. He and his mother are sort of at odds with each other but for whatever reason she seems to really like me – almost too much actually, it's kinda weird…" She trailed off, unaware of Ichigo and Kisuke smirking at each other before she continued, "Anyway, she let Mizuiro use her car pretty much every day and when I wasn't with my family he showed me around London. That's pretty much it." She was smiling way too much for the cool-guy attitude she was trying for.

"Mizuiro eh?" Ichigo teased.

"Sounds serious, was this tour guide of yours a proper gentleman I wonder?" He trailed off in fake concern..

"Guys! He was!" She was definitely blushing hard now, Ichigo wasn't sure who this boy was but this Mizuiro character apparently left an impression on Tatsuki. "He is _too_ damn gentlemanly if you ask me." She grumbled.

"…"

"…"

Both men looked at each other and burst out laughing, Tatsuki realized what she said and waved her arms in front of herself frantically, "Wait no! That's not what I meant!"

Too late Tatsuki.

Ichigo and Kisuke began a parody of driving together, Ichigo playing as Tatsuki, "Oh Mizuiro, show me something completely new today!" He said in a high-pitched voice, clutching Kisuke's at arm flirtatiously.

Kisuke chuckled and pointed forwards, "Look there, a cliff overlooking the city at sunset! It's magnificent isn't it Miss Tatsuki?"

Ichigo giggled into his hand and looked up into Kisuke's eyes, "How romantic."

"It is indeed a beautiful sight, Miss Tatsuki, let's head back now before our families think wrongly of our time together." And politely extracted himself from Ichigo's embrace.

Ichigo crossed his arms and pushed out his lower lip into a pout while Kisuke 'drove' with a stoic look on his face.

Both only lasted about five seconds before bursting out laughing, clutching their sides and howling. Tatsuki got over her blush-fest and tapped them both. On their heads. With her fists.

While both boys rubbed their goose eggs, Tatsuki huffed and grabbed a cloth and spray bottle, "You guys suck, you know that right?" and began furiously cleaning the already immaculate countertop.

"Tatsuki-dear, the children are present, please refrain from talking about our unsavoury after-school activities in front of them." Kisuke chastised with large, twinkly smile he tried to hide behind his hand.

Ichigo laughed and reached for his coffee. He just couldn't be like this with anyone else - even Renji (since he only recently discovered which team Ichigo played on), he had missed these two very much; Kisuke rarely came into his shop anymore now that Tessai took up a full-time nursing job at the hospital – he had to watch the kids. As for Tatsuki, she seemed to be more… _feminine,_ and that itself was a shell-shocking thought. _'This boy better be good to her or I swear I will destroy him. I've always wanted to visit England anyway…'_

As he thought of all the changes that's been happening around him, he couldn't help but think back to his date he had literally moments before Kisuke came in, speaking of which….

"So! Ichigo! You laugh at me and yet you seemed to be having a good time on _your_ date just a few minutes ago."

'_Damn it Tatsuki!'_

Now Kisuke's eyes were on him and Ichigo was nervous, "Ah yes, I've noticed our Ichi-dear has been making his rounds on my video surveillance!"

Ichigo face-palmed, he'd forgotten about the video cameras in the café! They were tiny, unnoticeable things that Kisuke installed just this past year. He wondered how often Kisuke paid any attention to the monitors and if they were set up to record, _'That could be bad news for me…'_

"Was the date any better today Ichi-dear? I thought you seemed a little frazzled when we first arrived." Ichigo could have sworn those eyes were _twinkling_.

"His date was smoking hot, Kisuke, and the guy _kissed him_." Tatsuki supplied, smirking as the blush faded from her face and moved over to occupy Ichigo's.

"Oh my! That was your first kiss too, wasn't it Ichi-dear?" _'Damn both these guys to hell!'_ "SO! Was it good?"

Ichigo didn't answer, he just tilted his coffee back and drained it away.

"That good eh?" A deep voice rumbled in his ear, accompanied by a warm hand planted on his shoulder.

Ichigo choked and spluttered on his coffee, turning quickly and coming nose-to-nose with his newest favourite colour in the world.

Grimmjow. _Shit._

Ichigo backed up quickly and bumped into the barista bar, causing the cups on the counter to clatter slightly. He missed the look shared between his friends as he stared into those blue eyes and gulped, "G-Grimmjow! Didn't see you there! What're you doing here?" He definitely didn't just squeak. Ichigo Kurosaki did _not_ squeak.

Grimmjow raised a pretty blue eyebrow and pointed to his nametag, "I work here, remember?"

Mortification filled him as Ichigo nodded but didn't otherwise move. He couldn't, his mind was racing again.

'_How could I be so stupid – he's so beautiful – this isn't good – what do I say – are we gonna talk again – but Kisuke – _shit_ Kisuke _and_ Tatsuki too! Shit Shit Shit…'_

Grimmjow just cocked his head to one side, and waved his hand in front of Ichigo's face, "Earth to Kurosaki! I thought we got over the whole 'getting lost in my eyes' nonsense, hmm?" He smirked, gently pushed Ichigo back down into his seat and walked around the counter – greeting Kisuke and his family, and Tatsuki before he promptly disappeared into the employee locker-room.

There was silence for exactly ten seconds before the questions came.

"What the hell was _that_, Ichigo?"

"Well, that seemed a little intimate."

"You and Grimmjow are coming along nicely Ichi-dear."

Even Ururu and Jinta got in on it (kids these days and their perceptiveness).

"Wait weren't you just on a date with someone _else_?"

"Um excuse me but do you really like Mr. Grimmjow?"

Everyone looked at Ururu and seemed to want to hear the answer to _her_ question specifically.

'_Of freakin' course they do.'_

"Um guys r-really, how can you ask me that? Like Jinta just _politely_ pointed out," He gave an evil eye to the kid and got a stuck-out tongue in response. "I was just on a date with Starrk. So why would you ask me if I like G-_him._" He spotted blue and mumbled the last part. _'Damn it, this just gets better and better.'_

Kisuke chuckled and leaned forward with a dangerous glint in his eyes, "Well since you got to have some one-on-one time with this Starrk character," he pulled Ichigo out of his seat, dragged him a ways and practically threw him down in his usual seat, "we will give you some _one-on-one_ time with our lovely Grimmy-dear." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Ichigo gulped at the implications of one sinful two-letter word in that particular sentence, feeling a full-on blush wash over him.

Kisuke straightened and waltzed over to the blue-haired barista, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leading him back to Ichigo's table, "Grimmy-dear, be a good boy and sit here hmm?" Kisuke pointed at the famed 'Hot Seat' with an evil grin.

Grimmjow looked at the seat in question and up into the panicking brown eyes belonging to Ichigo, "But isn't this-I start in ten minu-"

"Grimmy-dear, if you would just sit down then I would be more than happy to take care of your shift this evening. But just this once." Kisuke smiled deviously, one finger waggling in his employee's face.

Grimmjow looked back at Ichigo, blue eyes searching brown for a moment before he slowly, oh so slowly, lowered himself into the Hot Seat. Ichigo's mouth fell open as he took in the sight, the implications, and tried to calm his butterfly infested body. Kisuke just tilted his hat forward and walked away, smirk firmly planted on his face.

Ichigo watched him walk away, saw all his friends turn away and studiously ignore him before he turned back to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow, who was in the Hot Seat.

Grimmjow, _his date._

'_Oh_ s_hit.'_


	5. Are You Kidding Me

_A/N: Hello Hello! I had such a wonderful response to my newest chapter that I just had to whip you guys up a new one today! So here it is! In all it's splendid glory, the chapter you think you've all been waiting for... MWAHAHAHA *ahem* anywhooo, I love you all and all those people who are following and favouriting not just my story but ME! Gah! You make so happy, seriously, even my boyfriend is getting jealous ;) heh heh_

_Whelp, here it is!_

_*Recap*_

Grimmjow looked back at Ichigo, blue eyes searching brown for a moment before he slowly, oh so slowly, lowered himself into the Hot Seat. Ichigo's mouth fell open as he took in the sight, the implications, and tried to calm his butterfly infested body. Kisuke just tilted his hat forward and walked away, smirk firmly planted on his face.

Ichigo watched him walk away, saw all his friends turn away and studiously ignore him before he turned back to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow, who was in the Hot Seat.

Grimmjow, _his date._

'_Oh_ s_hit.'_

**Chapter 5 – Are You Kidding Me**

'_Grimmjow – he's sitting – he sat in – why'd he do it – but that's the Hot Seat – does he actually – or because Kisuke told him – but he sat without much thought – so maybe he actually – no he wouldn't – but Tier – okay maybe not _Tier_ but he's straight – isn't he?'_

"Sooo, I like my steak rare, prefer chocolate to flowers, and long moon-lit walks on the beach."

Ichigo realized that he was staring still and snapped his jaw shut, instantly reddening at Grimmjow's words and did the only natural thing to do in this situation: get defensive.

"Che, idiot." His arms crossed.

Grimmjow's amused smirk didn't falter; he just put his chin in his hand and waited.

'_What the hell's he waiting – oh…'_

"Fine." Eyeroll. "I like my steak medium, prefer a _planted_ flower, and – uhh – well moon-lit walks sound kinda nice…" He rubbed his neck awkwardly, _'He's too pretty to stay mad at - this isn't how I pictured – '_

"Hmm, okay how about this? I hate the rain, don't like romance novels and can't _stand_ my neighbour's barking ruffian of a dog." He actually started grumbling that last part and Ichigo couldn't help it, he just had to laugh.

It was Grimmjow's turn to roll his eyes and huff while his date recovered enough to ask, "Alright alright, neighbourly issues aside, why hate the rain?" He straightened thoughtfully, "I think it's kind of nice. It feels great on the skin and refreshes all the plants – haven't you noticed how _green_ everything is after a rain?"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo like he was suddenly growing three heads, "What? _So?_ Rain _sucks_. It's wet and cold and gets inside your clothes and makes people sick." He made a face and Ichigo thought it was the cutest thing in the world, _'What a guy, even frowning he looks so… so… _delicious! _Ugh I did _not_ just think that!'_

"It also takes the sun away and makes people act all dreary," he shook his head, "Nope. Rain just… no." He looked back at Ichigo sheepishly.

Ichigo just snorted, "Eloquent, I like it. 'Rain just… no' has a nice ring to it. You're going places." He raised a sarcastic orange eyebrow, trying to keep his cool while not drooling on himself.

Grimmjow growled. Grimmjow _actually_ growled. _'What the hell - that sounded ridiculously hot.'_

"Yeah sure, make fun of me. Go ahead, laugh it up. But _next time_," Grimmjow waggled a finger with a serious look on his face, "next time you're out and probably on your way _here_ – yeah I've figured out how bad you got it for this place – when you come here and it rains and you're all like," here his voice turned high-pitched and he rolled his eyes up, clasping his hands to his cheeks in mock-fret, "Ohh noo! It's raining and I've forgotten my umbrella! Whatever shall I do Oh Mighty Grimmjow, King of the Latte, Ruler of the Grinds – "

"-what the actual fuck-" Ichigo burst out into heavy laughter, _'This guy is too much!'_

" – Emperor of the Cup, Leader of Aprons, Expert of Stir Spoons, God of – "

"_Alright_ already!" Two smooth hands came up in surrender, Ichigo still laughing uncontrollably.

" – Oh thank _God_, I had nothing left!" A mass of blue hair fell face-first onto the table, apparently he really _was_ struggling._'_

"Serves you right." Ichigo looked over the coloured locks affectionately, finally able to hold in his laughter but not quite his huge grin, "I get it, by the way. You _won't _lend me your umbrella. Sorry for laughing at you." He gave a small chuckle, he just couldn't help it. _'I could talk to him for hours – this is too fun.'_

Grimmjow's head shifted and two equally bright eyes stared up from the table, locking with a pair of brown ones, and winked slyly, "You could _convince_ me to _share_ it…?"

'_Oh wowww.' _Ichigo blushed hard at that, the combination of those teasing beautiful eyes and the innuendo were enough to cause some uncomfortable things to happen to his insides. Apparently all his butterflies decided to either occupy his heart or his … Gulp. _'Too much!'_

"Ahh uuh-huhh," he squeaked and cleared his throat, "I'll uh keep that in mind?"

Grimmjow just smirked and turned his head to lay it on its side, "How about movies? What doya like?"

Still internally reeling, the blush-fest of a student replied, "Uhmm usually mysteries… or cheesy slasher films."

He jumped, startled, when his date suddenly shot up and leaned forward, "What kind of cheesy slasher? Anything in particular?" His eyes were shining in excitement.

'_So cuuuute!' _Ichigo thought, "Yeah actually, I really like the one with the lone samurai who starts up a team of warriors – "

" – They break into the Emperor's palace?" Grimmjow cut in with bated breath.

Surprised and excited, Ichigo answered, "Yes! To steal the prized crystal that grants wishes!"

"Yeah! And it turns out one of the guys on the team is a mole for the emperor – "

" – but not really because he was actually just trying to get close to him to learn the ways in and out?"

"Yeah exactly! But he got cut down anyway, and the team started to fall – "

" - but then the original samurai beats the Emperor on his own and saves the day!"

"Gotei's 13!" Both exclaimed at the same time, smiling goofily.

Ichigo realized they both were suddenly leaning dangerously close to each other and hastened to sit back, slightly embarrassed. He noticed Grimmjow look around himself a little confused and slowly sit back too, as if he also wasn't aware of moving. Feeling pleased that he wasn't the only one, Ichigo chuckled and shook his head, "That's my favourite movie series! It's so old, I can't believe you've even seen it!"

"Are you kidding?! I _love_ those movies!" Grimmjow laughed, eyes dancing. He looked over at Ichigo and leaned forward on one elbow, grinning darkly and looking way too damn sexy for his own good (in Ichigo's opinion), "Maybe you should come over someti – "

The door chimed, "ICHIGOOOOO!"

Both males violently jumped and turned (along with a few customers) as Renji Abarai came barreling into the poor little shop, stormed right up to their table and demanded he be followed.

Ichigo spluttered, "Wha-what? Are you kidding? N-No! Why?"

"It's an emergency, please! I need you _right now._"

Ichigo sighed, he saw Renji trying to hide some worry on his face and that was the only reason he reached for his bag, _'Renji doesn't even worry about getting to work on time or if he's failing a particular Computer Sciences course… damn it! I better go… but Grimmjow…'_

He barely had time to look over at his date before Renji grabbed his arm and hauled him away. Ichigo looked back as he was pretty much dragged out and made eye contact with that beautiful blue once more, noting the troubled look there and mouthed an _'I'm sorry' _while trying to look as apologetic as he felt.

'_Damn, and I was actually enjoying myself. Him too apparently, I think he was going to ask me over to his place – oh god could I even handle that? – damn it Renji!'_

He decided to let his words mirror his thoughts, "Damn it Renji! This better be important!"

"It is! It is!" Was all he got from somewhere within the flapping red locks as Renji all but ran down the sidewalk.

After about three minutes Renji called a stop and put his hands on his knees, huffing and gulping.

"Someone hasn't been keeping up with their exercising." Ichigo mused, not feeling it at all.

"Goddamn *huff* you don't *huff* feel tired *huff huff* at all?"

"Nope." Ichigo grinned before crossing his arms, "Now what's wrong?"

Renji stood up, looked around himself and suddenly grabbed Ichigo's arm, "Over here!" He said urgently, tugging on his friend's shirt-sleeve.

'Over here' was a bush. He knelt down behind the plant and hurriedly called Ichigo over.

"Look over there, see 'em?"

Ichigo crouched beside his friend, annoyed, and confusedly looked where instructed, "What where? Behind that group of students?" They were currently in a park and people passing by were sweat-dropping at the two boys hiding behind a bush.

"No _them_. See the one in the blue jacket?"

"Uh-huh…" Ichigo did _not_ like where this was going.

"Well if you're interested then I'll go and talk to him for ya and set up a date. He's always surrounded by all those scary-lookin' guys but if you like him then I'll go risk it. Just please make sure you're _interested_ 'cause I don't wanna know what they'd do to us if you pissed 'em off…"

Renji looked back at his friend, grin on his face and hope in his eyes.

Not today Renji Abarai.

"…" Ichigo could not yet form words, he was so mad.

"Ichi?" Renji's smile faltered. He'd seen his friend this mad before, oh hell yes, many times. But he was confused why _now _of all times? Shouldn't he be _happy? Thankful,_ even?

"H-hey I haven't talked to him yet, I mean it's n-no big deal if you don't l-like him, okay? Ichi?"

Ichigo finally snapped out of it and stood abruptly, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" He noticed a startled family sitting not five feet away from them and grabbed Renji by the front of his jacket and hauled him up too. Faces inches apart, Ichigo growled out in low, measured and venomous tones, "You dragged me all the way out here to … _look at some guy_?"

Renji put his hands up in surrender, "H-hey dude, what's the matter? Why are you getting so w-worked up for?"

Ichigo's eyes flashed as he forcefully let go of his best friend, sneering and turning away a step, "I'm _getting so worked up_ at the fact that you busted in saying i_t's an emergency _and pulling me away from a date – a date that was going really well, I'll have you know – to look at _another guy_ for a _potential date_. Do you not _see _why I would be a _little _upset?"

'_And now how am I supposed to go back there and explain what happened? God _damn_ it Renji!'_

"R-really? That was a date? But that was – " Gasp, "That was that new guy! You were on a _date_ with him?"

Ichigo felt a tap on his shoulder and turned with a scowl, "What?"

Renji's eyebrows drew down (which was emphasized by his tattoos) as he frowned and looked up at his best friend, arms thrown wide open, "What the hell man? Are _you_ kidding _me_?" He shook his head and got in Ichigo's face, poking him in the chest, "_You _never told me you liked him. _You,"_ Poke. "Never _once_ mentioned wanting or having a date with this guy. Y_ou,_" Poke. "Have also _never _told me _any_thing about these dates – except to complain about them!" Renji pointed at himself now, "You didn't tell _me_ anything!" He threw his arms up in frustration and paced backwards. "Look, I've been doing this for _you_ okay? I'm not even _gay_ but I've been approaching guys all week! Ya wanna know how many times I've had to defend _myself_ from these guys' _friends_? It hasn't exactly been the easiest ride for me either ya know." He looked up accusingly at a shocked Ichigo, "Yeah be surprised, bet ya didn't even notice I was setting you up with one of everything, eh?" He listed them off on his fingers, "The flirt, the bookworm, the family man," he gestured towards the students, "the jock… I even have plans to talk to this biker-guy that hangs around Clube Hueco Mundo – "

"Wait you _knew_ Starrk has a kid?"

"Duh, who do you think _watched_ the brat while he was with _you_?"

Ichigo was speechless. _'Renji…'_

Awkward silence...

"Look I gotta go, I promised Rukia I'd study with her today… maybe later we can hang out?"

Ichigo just nodded and watched his friend walk off, head down and hands in pockets.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He was also, quite frankly, annoyed, frustrated, and a little bit sad at his loss of time with Grimmjow.

But Renji … _'Shit, I gotta fix this first. Grimmjow will have to wait.'_

So he pulled his hood up, turned around and walked home. Thinking about what his friend had said and feeling like the world's biggest shit-bag because of it.

* * *

Ichigo paced back and forth, deep in thought, while his sisters Yuzu and Karin looked on, the former with worry and the latter with amusement.

"How'd you screw up _today?" _Karin asked, arms crossed behind her head.

"Shut up, I didn't screw up. And don't say 'screw', it's not ladylike." He added as an afterthought.

"Tsk. _Screw _that," Karin rolled her eyes, "And you did too 'cause you never _invite_ Renji over for dinner unless something's wrong, he usually just shows up and mooches."

"_Karin!" _Yuzu scolded, "Mr. Renji is allowed over anytime he wants and I told him that too!"

"Yeah and he doesn't seem to have a problem taking you up on that pretty much every day!"

"He's our brother's best friend! Of course he'll be over often!"

Ichigo tuned out his sisters' bickering as he waited, sighing when the door swung open and Renji loudly announced himself 'home'.

"Idiot," Ichigo grinned, giving him a shove before heading upstairs. Renji just smirked in response and followed him upstairs, but not before he called an enthusiastic 'hello' to both Kurosaki girls, stating they looked lovely and making them both blush.

The door closed behind them and both boys took their usual positions: Ichigo at the desk chair and Renji spread out on his bed.

"So? How'd studying with _Rukia_ go?" Ichigo teased.

A groan was what he got in response. "God I don't even – she just _attacked_ me at the doorway and we made out for what felt like _forever_ before her brother came home and ruined the moment. It was finally getting to the _good part_ too, if you know what I mean." He received a sympathetic nod and continued, "So anyways, after that she actually wanted to _study_ and I couldn't concentrate for the _life of me_." He shook his head, "I don't get it man, how do they do it? How can girls just _turn it off_ when they want to like that? It's like a damn _light switch_! Well I _ain't_ no_ damn_ light switch!" He grumbled, earning a snicker from his friend and coincidentally starting an all-out pillow-war.

Once the flying pillows began to knock things over they decided to stop, falling to the floor exhausted and laughing.

Ichigo recovered first (no surprise there) and rolled onto his side, looking over at Renji, "So I really like Grimmjow…"

Renji blinked a couple times and smirked over at Ichigo, "That the barista guy?"

He got a nod in response and sat up, rubbing his shoulders absently, "How much?"

Ichigo gave a start, "Huh?"

"How _much_ do you like him?"

Renji chuckled at the blush crawling over his friend's face, "That much eh? Damn. And I can't even brag about that one… Hang on, how'd the date with Starrk go?"

Ichigo looked down and fidgeted at that one, "It went really well, but … I don't know what to do about it… he has a _kid._ That's kind of a big deal." He pushed himself up and offered a hand to Renji.

Renji took it and said as he stood, "Well maybe you just need another date. A kid is a kid, you can get by that hmm? You have two kid sisters that aren't much older than her… It'd be kinda awkward I'll give you that but," he waved a finger in front of his face, "love _always_ finds a way."

"Ugh!" Ichigo laughed and pushed his friend to fall backwards on the bed while he himself sat on his chair again. "That's so cheesy! What the hell, you sap!"

Renji grinned, "Cheese pairs well with _wine, _and _wine,_ my young grasshopper, is _romance!"_

"Oh my god, can we get back on track please? Jesus Ren, this must be because of Rukia, am I right?"

The nervous chuckle he got was as sure a sign as any. "Aww how sweet, Renji turning all mushy for wittle Wukia Kutchiki." Ichigo teased, getting a pillow to the face for his efforts.

He laughed and lowered the weapon, not wanting to start anything again, "Asked her out yet?"

"Mfo…" Came the muffled reply, Renji's face being hidden under his arm. He peeked out at the pregnant silence and shot back, "Asked _Grimmjow_ out yet?"

"W-well no…" He stammered, fidgeting the pillow in his hands, "What about Starrk? He was so nice too…"

"Have a threesome." Renji stated simply, cringing at his own idea but laughing at his friend's response to it.

Ichigo was having a full-body blush as sinful images flashed through his mind and actually made him salivate. He hid his face behind the pillow in his hands, quelling any embarrassing girly squeals that _definitely _weren't going to happen anyway. "Are you kidding me? Hell no, I can't do that! God Ren you're gonna kill me here, I need blood for my brain too ya know!"

He heard Renji give a hearty laugh at that and smiled too, _'Jeez, this guy.'_

"But seriously, you need to pick, dude. Why not have another date with each and see where they get you?"

"I'd be _finishing _my first date with Grimmjow," Ichigo reminded, shrugging at the apologetic frown from his friend, "Don't worry about it, I just hope I can get another chance with him… I know Starrk was … _enthusiastic_ about another one…" Ichigo hesitated, smiling shyly and catching Renji's interest.

"Ohh? What happened?"

"He kissed me."

"So? Why's that – oh! OH! That was your first! Shit dude! Alriiiight," he raised his hand for a high-five which Ichigo snorted and returned, "welcome to the club brother! I'm so proud of you!" He grinned widely, teasing just a _little _bit.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and was about to snap back something witty before Yuzu called them both down to dinner, effectively cutting off any more discussion on the subject.

Ichigo was glad it was so easy to make amends with Renji, but then again, they got along so well that it wasn't a big surprise. They were best friends for a reason. Ichigo was still a little put-out from his date with Grimmjow being cut short but he reasoned that he'd just get another one set up to make up for it. No problem.


	6. Could've Gone Better

_A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Sorry for the long wait! I already had this written up, just forgot that I didn't upload it when I was done (What? it was 6am by the time I finished! Sue me - no wait, don't please)! Anywho! Here she is - chap 6! In response to **Mayuzu**'s comment - thank you, you actually helped me shape this chapter a lot with that tiny comment about Ichigo being a player :P as for **clarit**, I may or may not try to incorporate some Starrk love but after this chapter he pissed me off a little, you'll see why! heh heh heh_

_Please tell me if this chapter is garbage. I'm not even sure how I feel about it yet and I've read it over more times than I can count on my fingers..._

**Chater 6 – Could've Gone Better**

Ichigo was frustrated. Yesterday's dates were still wrecking his mind and the resulting dreams that evening were a little too hot to handle for being cooped up at home. And so, he'd decided to go out and relax.

But _where_ did he go out to relax?

Yup. You guessed it: Reishi.

Consequently the current workplace of one of his fantasies.

Ichigo sighed and drummed his fingers on the tabletop. He'd been trying to get Grimmjow's attention for the past hour. Of course, it didn't help him any that it was Friday and consequently one of the few busy days for business that the little café saw (Saturday and Sunday being the other two). All the morning and afternoon professors liked to come and grab a cup after work together (since it's apparently a trend to grab a drink from barely-known coffee shops) as sort of an end-of-week celebration, and were effectively taking up all the barista's time. He'd barely even _glanced_ Ichigo's way.

He sighed again.

'_This is pathetic, I'm not getting anywhere like this.'_

He stood and walked out, figuring he'd stop by later on when the rush died down. Maybe then he'd be able to corner the blue-haired fantasy.

'_Well I guess I could try contacting Starrk, Ren must have his number or something…' _He stopped walking,_ 'Should I though? The kid thing – what do I do about that? My sisters are her age? If we ever got serious they'd be aunts to her, that's strange isn't it?'_

"Argh!" growled Ichigo, resuming his pace, "Why'd he have to go and adopt at such a young age?" He noticed the strange looks he got from some teenaged girls walking by and ducked his head in embarrassment, having realized he spoke out loud. _'Did he not expect to find anyone to date? I'm not exactly ready for a family-setting when I'm still living at home, damn it!'_

He groaned, "I can't pick him, as much as he says he'll wait as long as I need… he's gonna want me to meet her. He can't go hiding a relationship from his kid forever - and he probably won't want to introduce me unless we're super serious. She's just little." He dragged a hand over his face, "He's a _dad_ for crying out loud!" _'A really, really handsome one too… but I can't keep going between the two!' _He suddenly added, _'Jeez, what am I, a player? I need to choose… '_

Ichigo sat on a bench by the edge of the park, _'Grimmjow… Everything he does is entertaining… he's so easy to be around. Well so's Starrk but he's more professional and… intense! – crazy intense – Grimmjow though,' _ He smiled, _'He's a bit of a dork - in a totally adorable way! – and I think I'd have more fun with him…'_ Ichigo nodded to himself, glad to have finally set things straight.

'_Grimmjow it is.'_ His stomach did a flop in agreement.

Just then his phone buzzed, announcing a text from Renji, **"Heyyy Mr. Popular! Starrk wants your number! think he wants to move things along! ;) ;)"**

Ichigo felt a slight twinge of regret but held fast to his decision, **"Ren I literally just decided to myself im gonna pick Grimmjow. dont give him my number"**

Ichigo received a message at the same time as he sent his own out. It read, **"Just gave it to him, good luck big guy! better get your game on ;)"**

"For the love of – God _damn _it Renji!" He didn't even respond, his friend fired another text back nearly right away.

"**Oh… shit"**

Ichigo snorted, **"Yeah Ren 'oh shit'. next time ask properly idiot" **he took a deep breath and calmed himself, it's not like Renji could read his mind or anything.

"**Sorry dude, really. I didnt know."**

"**Yeah I know, its cool. Ill just talk to him and tell him."** Ichigo sighed, _'Well this will be awkward.'_

Renji's thoughts apparently mirrored his, **"Awkward alright sorry again. I owe you a coffee or something, good luck!"**

"**That coffee better be an extra-large"**

"…**fine, if itll clear my record?"**

Ichigo rolled his eyes, **"Fine" **He could just picture Renji's face at that – the guy was always looking for a way to get off the hook in the cheapest fashion possible, _'Coffee is definitely the cheapest I've gone yet – I must be going soft…'_

He didn't have much time to dwell on that thought before his phone rang out, an unknown number flashing on the screen.

'_Shit shit shit! That was too soon! I'm not ready! I'm not – ' _"Hello?" _'Don't be him! For once let it please, please, please be a telemarketer! Please!'_

Not today Ichigo Kurosaki.

"**Ichigo…" **breathed Starrk, **"Are you free to talk for a couple minutes?"**

'_Shit Shit Shit Shit - ' _"Uhh y-yeah sure, what's up?" He cringed, _'I need to tell him – damn even on the phone he sounds great – focus Ichigo, focu – '_

"**I'm sorry to have to get your number off your friend there but I forgot to give you mine yesterday." **He chuckled softly – it sounded amazing.

"H-ha no problem." Ichigo cleared his throat, _'The sooner the better.'_ "H-heyyy so Starrk, listen I had a lot of fun yesterday and al – "

" – **Ichigo I'm sorry to cut you off there but I feel like you're going to give me bad news. Just," **Starrk sighed, **"just wait a minute, alright?"**

Ichigo waited, _'God I hate this, he sounds so sad!'_

Starrk continued, **"Alright... alright how about we go out for dinner next week? We can talk and get to know each other a little more," **suddenly his voice dropped to a low purr, **"and who knows? Maybe you'll really like what you discover…" **he let his sentence drift off there, his point very clear.

Ichigo nearly dropped his phone as he felt his skin flush all-over, "W-we-w," he cleared his throat and tried again, "Well we'll j-just have to s-see about that…"

He heard an amused chuckle over the line and swallowed hard.

"**How's Friday night sound? Sorry it isn't any sooner but with work and baby-sitters" **Ichigo silently cringed, **"it's the best I can do. I'll pick you up at Café Reishi at 6. How's that sound?"**

"S-sure!" _'No way!'_ "Sounds great." _'No it doesn't!'_

"**Excellent," **Ichigo could hear the smile in Starrk's voice before he dropped his voice again, **"I'm looking forward to seeing you again. Come… **_**hungry.**_**" **He hung up after that. As if that were a perfectly acceptable way to end a phone conversation.

'_Oh my god, he definitely isn't referring to food!'_ Ichigo fretted, quelling the need to fan himself in public. _'That guy – dinner will be interesti – SHIT! I wasn't supposed to go along with – oh no… NOW what? I'm so screwed!' _He was definitely panicking, _'What do I do? What do I – RENJI!'_

He had dialled the number before the thought even completed itself.

"**Ichigo! How'd it go? I've been dying over here!"**

Ichigo laughed awkwardly, "Well, uh, funny story about that…"

Renji gasped, **"Oh no, you didn't tell him, **_**did**_** you?"**

Ichgio shook his head, completely forgetting that Renji couldn't see him but apparently the silence was enough for his best friend.

"**How bad?"**

The still flustered male flopped back into the bench, "Bad, Ren."

"_**How**_** bad?"**

Ichigo shrank further down on the bench, hiding his face under a sweating palm, "I sorta… have a dinner date next Friday…"

"… … _**What the hell dude?! How does – how did **_**that**_** turn into a **_**date**_**? You're kind of sending the opposite message there, buddy! What were you **_**thinking**_**?"**_

As Renji loudly chastised him through the phone, Ichigo was having trouble melting into the very woodwork of the bench – although he was giving it a valiant effort. "I know, I know, I know. Ugh I _wasn't _thinking Ren. His voice… it was too much!"

"**What are you going on about?" **Renji growled, making Ichigo cringe back from his phone.

"W-well, I mean I _was_ in the process of telling him – honest! – But then he… uh sorta cut me off and sounded all sad so I let him talk…" Ichigo took in a breath, "And he came out with the sexiest voice I'd _ever_ heard Ren, oh my _god._ I swear I think even _you_ would have appreciated it!" He exhaled with a nervous chuckle, worried about the silence on the other end of the phone. "Anyway, he told me to give him another chance and … well … I … accepted?" He cringed again, a little scared about what Renji would say.

First he scolded, **"Congratulations, you are now leading him on. Shame on you, Ichigo."** That caused his friend to hang his head, _'He's right…'_ Next Renji sighed, **"What a mess! Well? I'm guessing you'll want out **_**before**_** the date happens, hmm?"**

Ichigo nodded again but remembered to speak this time, "Yeah…"

"**Alright, give me some time. I'll think about something and get back to you, okay? Just for the love of **_**God**_**, don't **_**do**_** anything else! Got it? Don't even **_**think about him."**_

Ichigo gave a weak laugh at that and eagerly agreed, thanking his friend fervently and feeling just a little bit better already.

"**Yeah yeah, you know I got you're back." **He paused,** "Still can't believe you fell for **_**that**_** old trick though… I mean even**_** I've**_** used that one. You talk all low and seductive and – "**

"Hey Ren? Shut up, alright?"

"**Gotcha. Talk to ya later man."**

"Later." Ichigo hung up and stared at his phone in thought, the smallest grin tugging at his lips.

_'So, Grimmjow eh?'_ He let his head fall back on the bench while a huge (and decidedly creepy) smile stretched itself over his face. _'Alright, what do I know about him? The guy really likes Gotei's 13, rare steak, long walks on the beach,' _he snorted at that, rolling his eyes in mirth, _'oh my bad, _moonlit_ walks on the beach... hmm maybe I could make our next date happen like that - would he even appreciate it?_' Ichigo frowned, _'What if that was a joke and he thinks I'm stupid for trying_ that?' He jolted up, tense everywhere as his next thought barged aside his other musings:

_'Wait I didn't even figure out if he's into dudes! - well we had a date - _he_ sat down in the Hot Seat - without being forced... but does that mean he likes _me?_ or making his boss happy? He seemed flirty but - shit probably should've figured this out _before _picking him... Stupid! He probably doesn't feel that way! He had that amazing girlfriend... _girl_friend... ugh I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_

His self-deprecating thoughts didn't last, however, when a football sailed out of nowhere and suddenly smacked him upside the head. "Uoff! What the – ?" He looked around himself, rubbing his head in irritation.

"HEYYYYYYY! DON'T TOUCH MY FOOTBALL, JERK!"

Ichigo was suddenly tackled by a small, hard body straight to the gut – knocking him off the bench and simultaneously out of breath. He looked up and caught sight of a young girl picking up the offending football and shooting him dirty glares. "Oh HELL no! You're gonna apologize for that, you twerp!" He scrambled to his knees and got right in her face, "You can't go around attacking people with a _football, _only to walk away without even an apology! Those things hurt you know!" He rubbed at his head.

"Screw you! You just got in the way and now you're all butt-hurt about it!" She scoffed, planting one hand on her little hip while the other lazily tossed the offending object up and down again.

Ichigo snatched the ball from her grasp and stood, "How can you be so rude? You're clearly in the wrong, just admit it, apologize and be on your way! Why is that so hard?" He took his turn throwing it up and down, but this time higher and out of her reach.

She made a try for it anyway, clearly used to 'act now, apologize later' and threw herself onto Ichigo's arm. He grunted, she wasn't that heavy – just a little girl after all – but she was doing something weird with her face…

Before he knew it was going to happen, the girl was hanging off of his arm _by her teeth._

"ARRRGH WHAT THE HELL?! YOU CRAZY ANIMAL! GET OFF ME!" He yelled, shaking his arm, trying to tear it out of her grip. "GetOffGetOffGet _OFF_!" She finally couldn't hold on any more and fell backwards a few feet from him. She blinked up at him for a minute, surprised, before something behind him caught her attention and she started crying.

Not just crying, but _bawling her eyes out_, crying.

"Hey! Hey! Heyy! What's wrong honey? What happened?"

Ichigo froze. _'N-no way - there's no way!' _He took a startled step backwards as he took in the scene playing out in front of him: Starrk kneeled down in front of the _little demon _– girl – cooing and petting her to calm her down while checking for injuries. The girl – whom now Ichigo realized had green hair and large, deceptively innocent pink eyes – gave him a sly smirk before pointing straight at him and wailing, "The bad man took my ball and pushed me down Daddy!"

'_Fate; thou art a heartless bitch.' _Cursed Ichigo, as he held up his hands and waved them frantically. "N-No! That's not what happened at all! Let me explain!"

"Ichigo?" Starrk frowned, looking back and forth between the two, "Why is my Lilynette crying and blaming you? Did you hurt her?" His gaze hardened when the girl – _Lilynette_ – nodded furiously.

"No! No I didn't!" Ichigo insisted, feeling defensive. "She _attacked_ me! With a _football_! I was only – "

"Is that true dear? Did you hurt this man with your ball?" Starrk turned back to the girl, still petting and coddling her.

Ichigo had a bad feeling about how this was going to go down.

Surprisingly, the girl nodded. "I *sniff* I kicked the ball and it *sniff* accidentally hit him *hiccup* and I came and apologized as fast as I could *sniff sniff* but he was so _mad_ Daddy! He woul-wouldn't listen and *hiccup* he _pushed me down! _Wahhhh!" She then threw her arms around Starrk's neck, bawling hysterically as she looked over his shoulder.

Ichigo felt his insides boil as she shot him a wicked, challenging look. He balled up his fists and took a step back, _'What a little witch!'_

"Ichigo," Starrk stood, eyes shaded with a serious edge to his tone that had the younger male instantly on alert, "I think if you are immature enough to attack children for a simple accident then you may be too immature for _me_."

He snapped, "Are you kidding me? How can you be such a perceptive person and not _see_ how much she's faking?!" He gestured at the triumphant smile that quickly melted into a look of innocent fright when her father-figure looked on. Ichigo sneered at the girl, "She's playing you like a fiddle!"

"That's enough! I had no idea you were – such a – such a _child!_" Growled the detective, unconsciously shielding the girl behind his leg. He pointed at Ichigo, fire in his eyes, "You better leave, _right now_, if you don't wish to be charged with harming a child – _my_ child."

Ichigo threw his hands up in surrender and shook his head, giving up defending himself any further, _'What's the point? He's obviously going to pick her side every time. I'm just a nobody he wanted to fuck.' _He thought harshly, turning on his heel and storming away.

"I guess this means the date is off." He chuckled to himself bitterly, not feeling any better about the situation.

He shot Renji a text, **"So you dont need to worry about Starrk anymore…"**

He got a phone-call as response and sighed, planted himself under a tree and punched the accept.

"**What happened?"**

"He threatened to press charges for hurting his child."

"… **What the **_**actual **_**fuck? Tell me everything."**

It didn't take him long to relay the incident to Renji, adrenaline keeping Ichigo's memory crystal clear.

"**Holy damn, that's one way to do it! Figured a civil phone conversation would cut it but – Jesus dude, you really know how to burn your bridges!"**

Ichigo barked a humourless laugh, "This whole thing sucks. I thought I'd be happy but I'm actually really depressed right now…" _'It sucks that he thinks I'm some immature brat – I know I was gonna break things off but – I don't like that he thinks that, it's wrong…'_

"**No shit, you just got charges threatened for hurting a kid – wow and she was such a little brat too! – no, you were better off not to even bother, he probably wouldn't accept anything you had to say."**

"That's what I was thinking." Ichigo agreed, rubbing his temple where it throbbed.

"**Well, that's that then! No need to feel depressed or anxious, alright? It's over with and you most likely won't ever see him again: I made sure all your dates weren't in any of your classes or hung out near the Reishi. Just in case, ya know?"**

Once again Ichigo was struck with his friend's thoughtfulness, "Thanks man, really. You've done so much for me this week and it means a lot."

Renji chuckled, **"I only take 'thank you's with dinner, you know…"**

Ichigo grinned, "No problem, I'll let Yuzu know right now. See ya in a bit."

"**Later!"**


	7. Things Can Only Get Better, Right?

_A/N: Ah my lovelies, this is a short yet forwarding piece to my personal GrimmIchi puzzle. I promise the many awesome happenings next chapter, it is already planned out - just needs to be written. It'll be done and published within 24hrs! :) I love all of my readers, followers or no, but especially those followers ;) mhmmm. I'm also considering attempting smut with this story, who knows? Maybe with enough support I can summon the courage for my *gasp* first time!? ;) ;)_

_We shall see~_

**Chapter 7 – Things Can Only Get Better, Right?**

Ichigo's day _started out_ great. Unfortunately for him, that didn't last long…

The night before Renji had come over to claim his 'gratitude dinner' and stuck around to calm Ichigo down from his sudden and nasty panic-attack about Grimmjow's unconfirmed sexuality…

"Alright, you need to calm the fuck down." Renji had said, lowering his voice so a couple of Kurosaki girls would not hear. "Sit, stop pacing."

He needed to actually grab his freaking-out friend and forcefully lower him to his desk-chair.

"Now take a breath. Do it." The commanding voice and firm grip on his shoulders left no room for alternatives; he breathed. It may have started with a shuddering breath but eventually Ichigo was able to reclaim a smooth rhythm. He looked up at his best friend and was about to thank him – when instead he got a hard slap to the face.

Renji looked furious. "Are you kidding me?! You asshole! Pull yourself together! This guy is not worth your panic-attack! Stop being a little girly bitch and grow a pair." He sighed, straightened himself out and flopped out on the bed. "I love you and all Ichi but this worry-wart attitude isn't gonna impress no one. And ya can shut it 'bout the double-negative shit, I don't give a flying rat's ass," he added, cutting off Ichigo's hesitant but customary 'witty remark'.

"As I was saying, you ain't gonna get laid if you worry so much. Relax, breathe. You just had a shitstorm of an encounter with Starrk and I get that, but it's over with. Done. Finito. Now you can focus on this coffee-guy and pull out that 'cocky-cuz-I'm-sexy' attitude that I _know_ you have hidden in there – _some_where – and bed this man!" He looked up thoughtfully, "Damn it's weird sayin' that about another dude…" And promptly received a notepad smacked upside his head.

Ichigo smiled fondly as he pulled himself out of his thoughts, _'Ren has a point though; I'm not going to win Grimmjow over if I'm worrying so much about the finer points. Who cares if he's officially gay or not? He sat in my Hot Seat willingly, that's good enough! He's given nothing but a green light and even flirted – I didn't even do more than stutter and blush… God I'm pathetic.'_ He smirked, _'Well he's in for it today! I've got my game on now and there's nothing… he can… do to – is that Tier?'_

Ever heard the saying, 'Talk of the devil and he shall appear'?

Ichigo really wished he hadn't.

While seeing Grimmjow in something besides his work uniform was a gift from the divines, seeing him alongside his ex-girlfriend Tier was most assuredly not.

Especially since he was laughing, and looking every bit like he was having a great time.

The image of the two was teasingly perfect and quickly killed the fire in Ichigo's eyes. His smile crumbled and slid off his face. _'What - but – wasn't he – weren't they – they look so – '_

Grimmjow looked, unsurprisingly, gorgeous in his simple casual-wear. His hair seemed even brighter out in the sun – it shone with a lustre that Ichigo just could not for the life of him put a name to. _'I can't even try, it's just... so... perfect. So soft looking and so many different shades. I can't even call it 'blue' because that word is insulting to this natural, beautiful colour.'_ Even Grimmjow's skin looked positively delicious while being worshipped by the sun. That's right, the sun _worshipped him_. Because there was no way in Ichigo's mind that the sun was remotely as interesting and delectable as the man before his eyes. The sun _wished_ it was so good.

But then of course Ichigo noticed the blonde bombshell sitting beside his personal gift from God, well, more like _on _him. Tier was practically draped around Grimmjow, obviously trying to stake her claim as well as reawaken the angel's attraction towards her. And apparently he didn't mind because he never pulled away either. _'Maybe they got back together?'_

His confidence followed the path of his smile and he stopped. He was originally on his way to the Reishi to see this blue-haired fantasy but that was clearly not going to happen now. _'Idiot, obviously he has a life outside of work! And it's the weekend – he must have them off – well he _did_ work every day of the week so far – makes sense… And he's spending that time off with Tier…'_

Trying not to be jealous and confused and hurt all at once, Ichigo decided to continue walking towards the safety of the shop, now thankful Grimmjow and his probably-not-ex-anymore-girlfriend wouldn't be there.

He just had to survive walking right past them.

Summoning up his earlier attitude was difficult but not impossible. After convincing himself that he was voted _Number 1_ on _Bala Weekly's: Sexiest Man Alive_ and simultaneously being a super famous actor (with Renji as his manager of course) he sucked in a macho breath – again, regular air – and proudly resumed his walk with _maybe_ a little more swagger than usual in his steps.

As he walked, he couldn't help peering over at Grimmjow. The man was pretty, what could he say? While he tried to be subtle, peeking in his peripherals and all, the blue-haired man was not. He was in the middle of laughing quietly at something Tier said before he caught sight of Ichigo, doing a double-take and completely ignoring her concerned questions as he gawked. Ichigo (still in character) threw a smirk his way and winked, which caused Grimmjow to blush and snap his jaw shut. The suddenly confident man chuckled and continued walking past, across the street and right into the Reishi.

When those sweet bells chimed he finally let his silly act crumble and woosh out of him as one big breath. He imagined the persona being physically locked away in some tall skyscraper as Ichigo himself whistled and twirled the key, crown gleaming on his head. The thought amused him and he found his seat without needing to look, pulling his bag across his lap and rooting around for his books.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Ichigo?"

The small timid voice brought him out of his inner-fantasy involving his alter-ego screaming about killing the king, _'What? That got weird… Wasn't _I_ the king?' _and he finally noticed Ururu standing at his side. _'I think I'm daydreaming too much again… '_

"Hey Ururu, didn't see ya there. How are you?" He gave her his full attention and smiled apologetically.

She flushed and averted her gaze, "Um, I'm well, thank you. Would you like your usual coffee today?"

Ichigo looked around and caught sight of a small head of red hair, _'So Jinta is also here, that must mean Urahara is working today.'_

Which of course, that thought reminded Ichigo of the reason why Urahara worked _last time_ he was in, and caused the student's small amount of happiness to drain away from him.

He looked back at the small girl by his side, "Yes please Ururu, and thank you."

Once she was safely out of sight, Ichigo sighed to himself, _'Grimmjow is back with Tier eh? Now I have zero chances of a second date… he must be straight after all.'_ He silently cursed his bad luck for being pulled from his date early, _'He may not have been there for a relationship but I still wish we could've had more time together – I was having a blast… I had more fun on that fake date than… well that I can remember having lately.' _He absently looked at his hands, "Why did every single one end up a miserable failure?"

A cup was gently pressed into one of his palms, "Why don't you tell me, Ichi-dear?"

Kisuke Urahara drew himself a chair and sat down right beside Ichigo, resting his feet on the cursed Hot Seat and making himself right at home.

Ichigo groaned, "You saw them didn't you? You already know."

"My cameras don't have a way to record sound… yet."

Brown eyes rolled. An exasperated huff followed only to morph into a drawn out sigh. "Okay, I give up. You want the details? Fine. The first guy, named Shinji, was a total horn-dog and actually insulted your shop."

Kisuke chuckled, "My, my! No _wonder_ you got so worked up! I fear sometimes you love my shop more than even _me!"_

Ichigo shook his head, "I'm here so often, it's almost a friend. Either way, _I_ was insulted."

Kisuke shrugged, "It's still only a shop, Ichi-dear. _Reishi_ can never satisfy you in ways that _Shinji _probably can."

"Are you saying I should've been okay with him acting like that?" Shocked and appalled. No other words necessary.

"No, we definitely can't have you messing around with someone so beneath you." Kisuke's eyes flashed and Ichigo felt a little twinge of fear for Shinji (if possible), "Nor someone so moronic as to insult _my café_. However," he held up a pale digit, "You cannot expect your relationships to be so smooth that you never disagree on something, or even insult one another. It is unnatural to always see eye-to-eye. Isn't that right, dear husband?" Tessai had brought Kisuke his tea during their talk and harrumphed at his spouse before silently walking away.

Ichigo laughed, "So you're in the dog-house then?"

"Unfortunately." Kisuke giggled, rubbing his neck and waving it off.

'_This guy… he's too nonchalant!'_ Ichigo sweat-dropped.

"But anyways, you were about to tell me what happened on your second date with that delicious-looking booky." Pale hands held up under his chin, Kisuke resembled a child at story-time.

"Tsk, well not much to tell there either. He doesn't believe in a heart or a soul. Thinks I'm, along with the rest of society, too stupid if I believe in all that crap. Said he didn't want to 'test any theories.'"

Kisuke snorted, "I'd have tested any theories he had _any_ day… if I were you."

Ichigo stared incredulously at his friend, "Are you serious?"

"But of course! Had I been in your shoes I would have gone along with anything he said and brought him back to my place and tested _all_ theori-"

"- Agh, that's enough!" Ichigo was full-on blushing now, "Jeez Kisuke! What the hell! I'm looking for a relationship, not just some one time f– " He caught sight of Jinta in his peripherals and changed his sentence, "- I'm not looking to 'test theories' okay? I want something more."

"Do you? I don't think that's what Ren-dear was going for…"

"No, in the beginning this was only about… uh… 'stress relief.'" He flushed, "But now I want to use it as an opportunity to find someone meaningful… Someone I can really let into my heart. I want them to trust me like I would trust them and hold me when I'm really freaking out about something." Kisuke was nodding along thoughtfully. Ichigo continued, lost in his own world, "I'd like him to be there for me to feel safe around but not make a big deal about it.

"He'd treat me as an equal…

'_Unlike Shinji, who treated me like some girl and was too flirty- Well I guess comments like Grimmjow's were okay, I kinda liked _those._'_

"He'd believe in a heart and soul…

'_Unlike Ulquiorra, he'd have to be someone who also believes in a soul… And it wouldn't hurt if he also felt my whole 'heart speech' was romantic too, like Grimmjow did… '_

"He'd be a great listener too…

'_Unlike Starrk, who was able to read me so well until his daughter was involved. Even on our date he talked more about her than himself… Whereas someone like Grimmjow would let me vent, be able to read situations, and even laugh most things off.'_

"I just want what I thought everyone wants: a best friend with benefits. That bond you share with a close buddy but even better, like the friendly silence is filled with adoration instead of just… friendship." He scratched his head, "It's hard to describe, is that not what you guys have though?" He looked up at Kisuke, who was actually staring intently at Tessai. Once he caught his irritated spouse's sight, he quietly stood and walked right up to him. Ichigo couldn't hear the quiet words exchanged but noticed Tessai smile broadly before pulling Kisuke into a rather hard hug. Something more must've been said because Tessai started blushing and was soon tugged towards the back by his blonde lover, calling a quick "Man the cash, kids!" before quickly disappearing together into the employee area.

Ichigo blanched and chuckled, feeling rather odd about knowing what his two friends were up to while technically still _in_ the Reishi. _'I guess I have the right ideas if I said something that caused Kisuke to realize his mistake and then to make-up so quickly… Still, I wish I could find someone who has everything I want and is also into men…' _He thought, once again, of Grimmjow, _'There's always a catch when you find something you like.'_

He sighed and readied himself for some studying before being rudely jolted from shock by his cellphone. "Hello?"

**"Ichigo, my son! Where are you this fine Saturday afternoon?! Are you coming home today or should I finally be looking forward to some grandchildren?!"**

Ichigo felt a vein throb instantly, the very same one that always appeared whenever he talked to his father. "WHAT THE HELL DAD! I'm studying at the Reishi! I'm in the middle of exams, don't you remember?! Idiot."

**"WAH! MY BELOVED SON IS SO HARSH TO ME! How can you possibly say these things to me when all I want from you is your love and admiration?!" **He was literally crying.

Ichigo _did_ feel bad, he wasn't heartless or anything, his dad just acted really retarded pretty much all the time. He took a calming breath, pinched the bridge of his nose and asked neutrally, "What is it you want?"

See? He can be civil.

"**THE BEAUTIFUL FRUIT OF MY LOINS HAS BEEN KIND ENOUGH TO ASK WHAT I DESIRE OF HIM! OH MASAKI DARLING! WHERE DO I EVEN BEGIN?!"** There was a loud thud from the phone that Ichigo assumed was his father throwing himself at his mother's poster.

The vein throbbed again as Ichigo ground out lowly, "I _meant_ why are you calling me _at this moment?"_

**"Ah but all great things come with a string attached! Tragic but true!" **Isshin Kurosaki wailed.

'_Surprisingly, he's right this time…'_

**"I was hoping you could watch the clinic for me tomorrow, my favourite son! I'm being summoned by the hospital for some quick re-training and will be gone all day, maybe the next too if we don't get through it all. Is this alright with you, my wonderful, beautiful child who is following in his dear old man's footsteps?!"**

Ichigo sighed, _'He came _so close_ to having a normal conversation with the man.'_ "Yeah that's fine dad, I'll handle the clinic. I don't have classes right now so it's okay if you have to stay longer."

**"WHAT A MAGNIFICENT AND UNDERSTANDING HUMAN BEING I HAVE CREATED! YOU HAVE CLEARLY GROWN INTO A PERFECT MAN AND WILL HOPEFULLY SOMEDAY SOON GIFT ME WITH PERFECT GRANDCHILD-"**

Ichigo chose to hang up; he definitely didn't need to be reminded of children and the whole damn reason for why he chose to reject Starrk… He snorted, _"I'm sure even my irritatingly chipper father would not care for Lilynette… what a demon!'_ He groaned, _'I'm not supposed to be thinking about him anymore! I should be thinking about Gr– '_ He paused, frowning slightly, _'No one, I should be thinking about no one.'_

With that he squared his shoulders and cracked open a textbook, keeping an eye on Kisuke's kids while he half-heartedly studied his evening away.


	8. Well, That Was Awkward and Exhausting

_A/N: Oh my goodness! I am so sorry my lovely readers! I completely and totally lied to you about the 24hours thing! TnT  
__I've been finding myself more and more exhausted from work lately! Please forgive me and accept my undying love in the form of this next chapter! Also, plans are in motion for next chapter (it's half written - i paused to upload this one) and it involves nothing but GrimmIchi! *o* Hopefully that'll sate your desires a little after this longer chapter about poor, exhausted Ichi's day in the clinic? Yes? Maybe?_

_Here goes! Enjoy!~_

**Chapter 8 – Well, That Was Awkward and Exhausting**

Ichigo quietly hummed to himself as he sterilized his hands and grabbed a pair of rubber gloves. His father had just left for his retraining and Ichigo was finally alone in the clinic. He loved these days, they were perfect; Ichigo got to put his schooling to the test, help the people in his town, and he even got the advantage at learning new medical practices and discoveries. The latter because he and his father had agreed that if Ichigo were to watch the clinic for Isshin's retraining, then the man had to show his son all that he had learned during his time away.

"Alright, I wonder who's next? Hmmmm whoooo's neeeext?" He called out, looking around his nearly-empty waiting room, "That's odd, I don't see anyone!"

He grinned as a small, indignant voice giggled and shouted, "Me! Me! I am! Over here!"

Ichigo feigned looking around, purposefully facing away from the little girl as she grew more hysterical by the second. "Huh? I thought I heard something?" he scratched at his head, "Maybe it's just coming from the kids outside. Ah well… and I had this delicious lollipop here to give away, guess I'll just have to eat it instea-"

The reaction was instantaneous.

Ichigo suddenly found himself with a living, breathing backpack clutching tightly at his shoulders. "Me! Me! I'm here! I'm next! That lollipop is_ for me!"_

Ichigo twisted and caught sight of bubblegum pink hair, "Oh Yachiru! I didn't see you there! You're awfully quiet today…" He turned and smiled politely at the girl's father, "Hello Mr. Kenpachi. If you'd like to come with us, please?" And walked into the patient room, Yachiru-backpack still firmly in place as the two argued back and forth about whether or not she was actually there on time.

The girl was only in for her routine check-up. However, she was a bit much for Zaraki to keep an eye on all by himself all the time, so instead of bothering to follow Yachiru around everywhere to keep her from eating everything in sight, he just brought her in to be checked on twice as often as regular kids.

"You're all good. I've said it before and I'll say it again, Yachiru: You're immune system is beautiful. I doubt you'll ever have to deal with the common cold or allergies. However, if you _ever_ feel nauseous then you need to come to us _at once_, or better yet, go to the hospital because if you ever _do_ get sick, it'll be very extreme."

"Mno-fpoblum!" Yachiru agreed around her lollipop.

"Thanks Ichigo," Zaraki stood and shook his hand, "Say hello to your old man for me."

"Will do. Have a great day you two, and stay outta trouble!"

"Ha! Let's go squirt." He turned to leave but paused in the doorway to wait for Yachiru as she tugged Ichigo down to her level.

"Thank you Dr. Icchi!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the old nickname, "It's just Ichigo, and I'm not a doctor yet."

"Actually, you might as well be," Zaraki corrected from the door, "You know your stuff, kid. Better than my last doc I had, anyway. See you in a couple weeks." He beckoned to his little girl and the two stepped outside, leaving Ichigo still crouched on his knee and grinning from ear to ear at the compliment.

The rest of the morning and afternoon passed by relatively calmly: most patients had long grown accustomed to Ichigo's presence while his father worked, always helping the man out, organizing, filing, etc. To see him alone was just another day and most weren't all too concerned about his lack of a title.

Some however, were not so trusting.

"Good evening Mr. Kurosutchi, how are things going?"

The man huffed, "Well it wouldn't be going well if I had to come _here, _now would it?"

Ichigo inwardly cringed at the man's lack of respect but kept up his usual 'patient-face.' The face was made for people just like Mayuri, he no patience for anything that was beneath him, and unluckily, he viewed _everything_ as beneath him.

"What seems to be the trouble today, sir?"

The man drew back his coat and revealed a baby-carrier strapped to his body. The contraption seemed incredibly convoluted and Ichigo assumed Mayuri had made it himself – the man was always coming in with new gizmos to sell to Isshin.

He unstrapped his child and held him up; the blue-haired baby that usually had beautiful bronzed skin was sweating profusely and pale-grey in colour. Ichigo recognized the issue immediately.

"Oh wow! I know what that is, here let me have a closer look at him an-"

"Actually I'll just wait for your father." The man cut in, pulling his child towards his chest, seemingly to shield it from the younger male.

Ichigo caught the man's eyes, "He isn't in today – he's away for a meeting. But I've been studying this in school; actually what you baby has there is exactly what I'm being tested on. If you don't mind I can take a look an-"

"Do you have the proper paperwork? Are you certified to look at my baby?"

"Well, er, I don't have the paperwork. I know I can't prescribe anything but I can tell you what's wrong and suggest the proper way to take care of it. For instance, your baby there looks like he has-"

"Then I don't want to hear it!" Mayuri shouted, hiding his baby from Ichigo's sight – as if the poor thing would explode if he only landed his _eyes_ on him, "I will not have my child looked at by some unqualified hooligan who thinks he can just throw on a lab coat and call himself a doctor! Absolutely ludicrous!" The man strapped his child back into his seat and stormed out of the clinic without another word.

Ichigo sighed; it wasn't his first time dealing with a less-than-enthusiastic patient. He was used to it by now, however, the rejection and name-calling always stung just a little bit. _'I'm studying this stuff _right now _in school. It's fresher in my mind than even my dad's! He'd most likely have to look that up in his books… Argh! Whatever, it's his prerogative. I just hope he takes that kid to the hospital then…'_ He sighed, _'I can't blame someone for wanting a professional doctor, it's not like I can even prescribe or do much more than first-aid legally. Zaraki, like a few of our regulars, trust me enough to '_suggest'_ medicines and fluids. But not everyone will, and that's fine. It's fine. Be civil.'_

Ichigo talked himself out of his scowl and went back to organizing his notes that day for his father.

As he worked, he heard a commotion outside begin to escalate rather dangerously. Once he heard screaming he decided to go check it out.

Poking his head out the door, Ichigo noticed three little kids all screaming at each other and fighting rather brutally. One of the kids was sitting on the ground, wailing and rocking with her hand pressed tightly to her chest, an identical girl stood protectively in front of her, trading blows and hair-pulling with the last girl – this last one seemed to be the instigator by Ichigo's judgment.

"Hey ladies! Break it up already and come inside the clinic so I can check if you're hurt." He watched as the three little girls picked themselves up and trudged towards him, the third hanging back a little with eyes downcast. Ichigo opened the door for them and decided, judging from what he could tell was wrong with these girls; he'd have no trouble in patching them up.

"Okay then, you ladies sit right here and I will see to you one at a time." He turned and crouched in front of the girl who was coddling her hand, "I know you're hurting sweetheart but can you wait a second while I look at your friend here? She's bleeding quite a bit and I should stop it." The girl nodded frantically and Ichigo stood, taking down a first aid kit and setting to work on the dirtied knee.

After he cleaned the mess of blood and dirt away, the wound only seemed to be a scrape – possibly from being ground against the pavement – and Ichigo easily sterilized and patched it up.

Moving on to the first girl, he carefully unraveled her hand and watched her face and he tested each of her fingers. After being able to move each just fine (only one was more painful than the others), he checked her wrist and noted, again, nothing broken. He deduced it must just be a sprained finger and quickly splinted it with the finger next to it to help it heal.

Letting the two twins huddle together, Ichigo turned his attention to the last girl and cursed under his breath. Sitting there, covered in dirt and looking every bit like the little demon she was, sat Lilynette Gingerbuck. She caught his eye and stuck her tongue out at him.

Ichigo checked the ankle that the green-haired girl had been favouring, while remaining calm and professional on the outside. Inside, however, his emotions were in turmoil. _'She must've been picking on these twins here,'_ he thought_, 'It's not fair for me to make any assumptions yet… but… she _did_ kind of ruin any sort of civil relationship I could've had with Starrk… Ah well, I shouldn't cry over spilled milk, right? That's not what a professional does.'_ And he left it at that.

Patching up Lilynette proved to be a little more difficult since the girl would not cooperate. She complained about the pain but refused to remove her shoe herself, making Ichigo do it for her. Then she complained he was hurting her and wouldn't let him continue.

Left without consent and not a licensed doctor, Ichigo found himself out of options as he dialed Starrk's cellphone number. _'This is just freaking perfect, I bet he won't let me help her either, like Mayuri…'_

"Hello, Starrk speaking."

"Hey Starrk, it's Ichigo Kurosaki calling…"

"Ichigo? I thought I made it clear I was no longer interested in-"

"-I know, I know." Ichigo sighed, shielding his eyes with his palm, "Look, I'm calling for your daughter, Lilynette. She and a few girls got into a fight outside my family's clinic. She's okay but she won't let me look at her injuries." he peeked through his fingers at the young girl, "and without consent or a parent to let me look at her…" he trailed off pointedly.

A loud sigh came through the cellphone; clearly Starrk was not unused to Lilynette's behaviour. "Alright, tell me where you are and I'll be there in ten minutes."

As soon as Ichigo hung up he heard the front doors open and shut again. The two little girls had returned and the splinted one was holding something.

Lilynette's football.

Ichigo recognized it right away. Why wouldn't he? He had an up-close-and-personal experience with it recently.

He watched as the twins hesitantly approached Lilynette, ball held protectively between them. The green-haired girl all but snarled when she spotted the toy.

"Give it back! Give back my ball RIGHT NOW!" she demanded.

The girls held their ground, "We never wanted to steal it in the first place! We only wanted to play with you!" Yelled the more aggressive of the two, shielding her splinted twin behind herself, "We didn't want to fight! Honest!"

"As if! You took the ball from me!"

"No!" The girl insisted, taking a step towards Lilynette, "We only wanted to play! The ball bounced away so I caught it and was going to bring it back right away! I swear! I was going to ask you to teach us how to throw it, that's all."

"You're lying! You're a thief!" The green-haired girl spat, gingerly standing from her seat and curling her tiny fists.

"You're making it up! Why did you attack us?! My sister wasn't even involved! You punched her arm!"

Ichigo snapped his attention to the mentioned girl's arm, indeed a purple bruise was forming, and he silently made his way over to inspect it. Crouching by her side, he silently took her hand and nodded towards the injury. The girl stared up at him with watery eyes as she quietly nodded her ascent.

Both didn't speak so the other two girls could continue to talk things out.

Unfortunately, Lilynette was finished with 'talking.'

He was able to inspect the bruise and verify it was nothing more before Ichigo noticed the tense static in the air. He caught the dangerous glint in Lilynette's pink eyes and stood to intercept just as she broke into a run and flung herself at the scraped-up twin. He stuck out his arm and caught the wild body around her middle, pulling his arm towards himself and trapping Lilynette against himself. The girl thrashed and screamed as the twins backed away, ball forgotten before they turned to run out the clinic doors.

Lady Luck happened to not be on Ichigo's side today. For just as the girls exited, Starrk Gingerbuck entered.

And the only thing he saw was Ichigo restraining a green flurry from the backs of her arms that sounded a lot like his own daughter.

"Ichigo? Lilynette? What the hell is going on here?!"

'_Oh for fuck sakes, I just can't catch a break here!'_ Ichigo internally groaned, releasing the girl and straightening himself out. "Umm, hey Starr- I mean, Mr. Gingerbuck." He switched gears, _'When I'm in the clinic I have to use last names.'_ He quickly reminded himself of his father's rule. "This is not as bad as it looks – er – however it looks."

Starrk crossed his arms and held his ground, eyeing both a fidgety Ichigo and crying Lilynette, "Oh really? Because it's becoming a pattern for me to find you hurting my daughter."

The young girl took the opportunity to cry louder and crawl into the nearest chair. The tiny ball she curled herself into made her look incredibly pathetic and small, while she wailed and rubbed at her nose loudly.

It worked like a charm on her father.

The man had already knelt in front of her and asked what happened. Ichigo didn't even bother to pay attention to what wild story the girl concocted this time as the two murmured together, he just looked up towards the security cameras hanging around the clinic.

At least dear Lady Luck hadn't disregarded him completely.

Once Starrk predictably rounded on Ichigo in a perfect angry-grizzly bear-mother rendition, the student tilted his head and motioned the man towards the back of the clinic. Starrk hesitantly followed, probably wishing to bash Ichigo's head in but deciding to humour him first.

Besides, he probably didn't want to resort to such violence in front of his precious little princess, right?

As Ichigo opened the door to the surveillance room, Starrk finally understood and growled out, "This better be pretty telling Ichigo, I'm seriously considering making a report on you…"

Ichigo only rolled his eyes in the dim room, flicked on the computer and started scrolling back through the last half hour of taping.

He silently thanked his father a thousand times over for installing the cameras and having Ichigo keep them on 24/7 – just in case. Ichigo had thought it was a waste of money and electricity but now he was a firm supporter.

He set up the tapes to roll from when he heard the girls fighting and offered his chair to Starrk. Letting the tape roll, Ichigo decided he didn't need to watch what had literally just happened to him and leaned against the wall, head up and eyes closed.

It was silent in the room for some time as Starrk took in the shenanigans that his daughter had been up to, listening to the girls scream at each other before finally she hurled herself at the poor twins. There was a pause before Ichigo heard the chair creak and Starrk took his hands. Surprised, he opened his eyes.

"I am so sorry, I – wow. I never even thought…" Starrk shook his head, "She's never done anything like this before and –"

"Actually," Ichigo cut in, tugging his hands away from the man, "She did the same thing at the park." He pushed himself off the wall and shut down the computer, the room felt a lot less bright with only the one dim light on.

"Ichigo, wait… If that's true then –"

"Of course it's true!" the younger male cut in, eyes flashing angrily, "I don't _hurt_ people, Starrk! I don't hurt _children_ either! I'm a doctor for crying out loud! Or," he deflated, catching himself before he _really_ began to yell in the small room, "or at least I will be when I'm done with school."

"I'm sorry, I never -"

"Don't worry about it. Just… can I look at her ankle? She seemed to be limping and I want to check it isn't serious."

"Of course, anything at all." Starrk moved closer, trapping Ichigo against the wall and lifting his chin. Their eyes met and Ichigo suddenly felt like the room had shrunk to the size of a closet – this man just _demanded_ attention. Starrk moved even closer, "Any way I could make it up to you… _doctor?"_ He murmured, dipping his head and eyeing Ichigo's lips.

Ichigo turned his head to the side and huffed, "Sorry, I'm not interested anymore. I don't take well to being accused of hurting children. You clearly aren't as observant as I thought you were or you _never_ would have suspected me in the first place." He faced Starrk again, pushing gently on the man's caging arms, "I know she's your daughter but even _she_ can lie for attention. Ask yourself, what reason at all would I have for hurting her, what could I possibly_ gain _out of hurting Lilynette?"

Starrk stared into his eyes wordlessly and finally nodded, taking a step back to allow Ichigo to exit the room.

The student immediately went to Lilynette's side, crouching down and informing her of her father's permission to be examined. The girl stopped fussing as soon as she heard and accepted the probing touches to her foot without further complaint. Ichigo felt Starrk's eyes on him but wasn't worried as he worked on the girl. He took in the pained wince on her face as he gently tested one of her small toes, and smiled. "The good news, Lilynette, is your ankle seems to be okay. Nothing major is broken and that's great."

"What's the bad news?" She asked timidly, experimentally wiggling her toes and cringing at the pain.

Ichigo quickly put a soothing hand on her ankle, "Don't do that yet. The bad news is that your toe here is hurt. Since I have no credentials yet I can't do much more than splint it for you, but I'm afraid it could be sprained or worse, broken." He told the girl, reopening the splint kit he had used on the one twin girl earlier, "I'm going to wrap your toes together now to make sure you don't hurt it further but you're going to have to go to the hospital to double-check that it isn't serious." He glanced over at Starrk, "Your father will make sure everything is okay, so you have nothing to worry about." The man nodded and he turned back to his patient, "Just sit tight and you'll be out of here in no time." He cooed, effectively calming the squirming girl.

He finished in record time and packed away his kit, and made a note of what materials he used, the current date and Lilynette's name in his work journal at the front desk. He jolted when he felt a hand on his shoulder; Starrk's eyes once again too close for comfort.

"Ichigo, I really am sorry for misjudging you." The guy looked properly apologetic and this pleased Ichigo. What? Being accused of hurting someone, _especially a child,_ was depressing not to mention insulting.

"Well I'm just glad you know the truth now and Lilynette wasn't hurt any worse. Just make sure you get her x-rayed in case there's a fracture in one of her bones – that could be an issue if left – "

"I'll get her looked at," Starrk insisted quickly, "but listen…" he pulled the younger man closer by the waist with one hand while he trailed the other softly down the side of Ichigo's face. The student shivered at the feather-like touch to his sensitive cheeks and Starrk took that as an invitation, ducking down and claiming his lips for a second time.

However this kiss was not as chaste as their first.

Starrk manipulated his lips so Ichigo would part his own, unknowingly allowing access for the older man's tongue to take advantage. That tongue took it's time moistening the inexperienced pair of lips before lazily delving past them and reaching into the rich warmth beyond them. At the unusual feeling of a wiggling tongue in his mouth and the sudden jolt of arousal to his nether regions, Ichigo snapped his eyes opened and finally registered what was happening.

He pulled his head away while simultaneously pushing Starrk back a bit. As the two separated, Ichigo noticed his breathing had been affected a lot more than Starrk's had and for some reason that irked him. Ichigo wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and shook his head to clear it, _'Damn, this man just keeps taking my firsts! And I didn't even _want_ it that time, he just… well… he's incredibly good at what he does… God that's so embarrassing!'_

"Just a second here," he backed away a little further, noticing that Starrk followed his movement by taking the same steps closer. "Hold on! I need a second!"

"No Ichigo, let me make it up to you. I know I made a stupid mistake but let me fix it. Let me fix _us_." He stepped back into the younger male's personal space, "Give me another chance."

Ichigo just shook his head, holding up his hands to keep space between the two, "No Sta- no _you_ listen to _me,"_ he refused to call the man by his last name because it was professional and the other man was so _not_ being professional right now. He also didn't _deserve _the respect but Ichigo also didn't want to break his father's rule either, "I'm not interested anymore. I am not okay with being threatened for hurting a child. I realize it was a mistake and everyone makes mistakes. I understand. That's not the main issue here." He squared his shoulders and looked Starrk dead in the eyes, "You don't have enough room for me in your life."

"Now hang on a sec-"

"No let me finish. You don't have enough room for me because of Lilynette and I would never come between the two of you. The problem is that when she's involved, she's all you can see. Even on our very first date you talked more about her than yourself." Ichigo lowered his gaze and felt his heart give a slight squeeze, urging him to finish this quickly, "You're heart just doesn't have enough room for me." He gave a sad grin to the slightly taller man, "And she doesn't seem to like me anyway."

Both turned to the girl and she stuck her tongue out, huffing indignantly and fingering the football threads.

Ichigo let out a quiet chuckle and turned back to the brunette still occupying his personal space. He literally saw the eyes spark with a dangerous idea just before Starrk leaned forward and growled low in his ear, "You don't have to see her all the time you know, we could just meet for … _coffee…_ every once in a while." He pulled back and winked at the bright blush he caused.

Ichigo decided to mirror Starrk's movement as he leaned towards the other's ear (more so Lilynette wouldn't hear than for Starrk's benefit), "Actually, I'm not interested in a relationship that's only about sex during lunch breaks. I want the real deal with love and trust and I can't have that with you. You've already proved you will put your love for Lilynette before logic and trust." He stepped back, "Again, I'm not saying that's a bad thing. That's just how you want to do things, but that's not the way _I_ want to do things." Ichigo rubbed at the back of his neck, suddenly really embarrassed. "I'm uh, really happy you wanted to try but I honestly don't want another date… I'm sorry."

Starrk's eyes slid closed and he let his breath whoosh out and he sighed, "You're much more mature than I gave you credit for… This is killing me." His eyes popped open again, "I can't believe I was such an idiot, Tatsuki was right about you being such a great catch." He sighed again, and shuffled over to his daughter, Ichigo thought the man suddenly looked very tired and aged.

"Daddy? Why do you seem so sad? Did the bad man hurt you?"

The innocent question caused Ichigo to wince as Starrk just laughed, "No baby," he grabbed her hand, "I'm the one that brought this on myself, and he isn't a bad man. His name is Ichigo." He looked back at the aspiring doctor as the little family made to leave the clinic, "Please, call me if you change your mind. I don't care what time of day it is either, I'd love to hear from you." He all but begged.

Ichigo awkwardly ducked his head, "Uh-hm, y-yeah, catch you later and uh, don't forget to have her foot looked at!" He glanced up, catching the sad smile on Starrk's face as the two Gingerbucks stepped into the real world and out of Ichigo's.

'_Phew. Glad _that's_ finally over! That was so awkward, oh my god… Shit – Renji is gonna freak!'_


	9. Finally! A Break!

_A/N: I'm back! So sorry for the wait, I became a little depressed with the giant tangent my once simple and cutesy story had taken and took a lonnnng time weighing the pros and cons of deleting a couple chapters and reworking the story. Buuuut I scrapped that idea because of YOU lovely readers! I have too many story followers who seem to enjoy my ideas, so I better not go back and change it now, hmm? Right decision? I think so! Anywho! Here's a small taste to get you back into my plot ^.^ I work again tomorrow but I shall strive to update the second half of this 'not-quite-date' - it's outlined, just needs to be slept on to fine-tune it._

Ta-daaa~

**Chapter 9 – Finally! A Break!**

Ichigo slumped forward on his table, arms stretched out in front of him, as he watched Grimmjow bustle about the little café. Renji had just left, but not before having a small tantrum about what happened with Starrk.

Ichigo grinned, he knew his friend wouldn't understand right away – he was all about the _sex_ after all. It had taken a while for him to convince Renji that turning down a perfectly handsome, no-strings-attached offer was exactly the right thing to do. Ichigo had explained that Starrk was _all_ about his daughter, so between work and her there would be no time for anything _more_ than sex. Sure they could meet up here or there during lunch or after she went to bed but Ichigo wanted a _relationship_. Someone to spend time with and learn to eventually love.

And Starrk wasn't that person.

Once Renji understood he had demanded a list of qualities Ichigo was looking for and left to find someone new for him. Of course he didn't leave before pointing at him dramatically and announcing to the world that Ichigo had never specifically _told_ him he wanted a love relationship, not just to get laid, and would be spending a little more time on setting up the next date. The other regulars had laughed at Renji's loud accusation which of course caused the accused to turn as red as a tomato.

As Renji had stepped out of the café, Grimmjow had entered. Both recognized the other and gave awkward greetings before parting ways, Renji making wild gestures at Ichigo behind Grimmjow's back.

And now we come back to Ichigo draped over his table, wondering if he should leave too while watching Grimmjow work. He debated the pros and cons.

Pro – he gets to see the man.

Con – he has to see the man.

Ichigo frowned, _'I can't decide if it's a good thing or bad thing to see him... I guess it's bittersweet?'_

He heard a chair scrape and sat up, nearly jumping out of his skin as the man he was just thinking about sat down next to him. Grimmjow had brought two cups and offered one to Ichigo, who took it with an eyebrow raised.

Grimmjow shrugged, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing much, was studying… but then I got stuck and Ren came around to chat before heading to his girlfriend's house."

Yep, Renji had finally asked Rukia out. It'd taken literal years of mooning over her before he was able to summon the courage. Ichigo got the excited call almost as soon as she'd said yes – er - more like bonked him on the head demanding why he took so long.

Ichigo didn't realize he was smiling until Grimmjow said, "That's great and all, but I meant what's up in here," he tapped Ichigo's forehead, "You've been zoned out for about an hour now, going back and forth between smiling and frowning. What's eating you?"

Ichigo balked, he couldn't exactly _tell_ Grimmjow what was wrong… well, not all of it. _'I guess I can tell him about Starrk, since he's already heard about the rest of my dates.'_ "Well, I had a date…" he began.

Grimmjow just started laughing, cutting off anything more Ichigo planned to say, "Isn't that supposed to be a happy occasion?" He paused, frowned, "Actually… I think I know where you're coming from…"

Ichigo tilted his head, "Oh?" He queried.

Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair and groaned, "Yeah, Tier and I… well… she begged me for a second chance… And stupid me just couldn't turn away her big puppy-dog eyes – I've – ugh I've never been able to." He mumbled the last part more to himself.

When he noticed that he had Ichigo's full attention he continued, albeit sheepishly, "We had lunch and then hung out at the park for a bit, it was nice."

Ichigo nodded, the scene replaying in his mind while his brain tried to hold back his heart's hopeful bouncing.

"Anyway, we had fun. I mean… I had a _really_ good time with her – we get along so well, ya know?" he drifted off, contemplative and unwittingly leaving Ichigo on the edge of his seat.

"_But_?" he prodded casually, trying really hard to act nonchalant.

"Well… when it comes to friendly stuff we are the best of friends. She's funny, she understands me - we share a lot of interests, but… well when it comes to romantic stuff… I don't know… it doesn't feel right. Not anymore anyway," he looked up.

The tiny blush that formed on Grimmjow's cheeks was the sweetest thing Ichigo had ever seen, and, in his opinion, it contrasted rather beautifully with his bright blue eyes. He cringed, _''Blue' is such a dull word now that I've met this man…'_

"How do you mean?" Ichigo persisted, pushing his errant thoughts aside.

"Well, you and your friend – Renji was it? – you guys are close but you don't want to _touch_ him do you?" He paused, looking a little doubtful.

Ichigo shook his head in rejection, then thought about it some more and shook his head even harder, _'_Touch_ Renji? Ugh, no… just… no.'_ He shook his head even harder.

Grimmjow laughed at the repeated grimaces and gestured towards Ichigo, "Ya see? It's weird. Well that's how I feel about Tier. She's a great person that I don't want to hurt, but at the same time, I don't want to fuck." He paused, "I just wish she could understand it."

Ichigo nodded sympathetically while on the inside he was positively beaming, Grimmjow was just enjoying himself at the park? He wasn't interested in Tier like she was in him? _'I misunderstood when I saw them! What a relief!'_

"So _why_ don't you like her like that anymore?" Ichigo pressed, really hoping he wasn't pushing his luck. "If you don't mind my asking."

Grimmjow shrugged rather non-committedly and gave some weird mumbled grunt in response, totally confusing Ichigo in the process. _'Um, what am I supposed to do with that? Like… what the hell?'_

Fortunately/unfortunately the door bells chimed and Grimmjow all but leapt out of his seat, throwing a "Be right back!" over his shoulder with a ridiculous amount of enthusiasm and causing even more question marks to float around in Ichigo's mind.

'_What a strange guy…'_ He sipped his coffee and waited patiently for the barista's return, thinking about all the studying he should probably doing.

He had one last exam to write and it happened to fall on the same day as Renji's. Ichigo's was a couple hours ahead of his friend's but they were happy enough to be able to share their end-of-term-partying on the same night. _'It'll be a nice change from last year, where I had to write when Renji had already been drunk for two full days - what an idiot! Just 'cause I wasn't there to smack some sense into him he goes and loses half his brain to alcohol... tsk.'_ Ichigo shook his head and smirked, _'Still, the exam is on Friday - better sit him down for some studying soon...__Eh, I'm sure a little break today won't hurt us - '_

"Back!"

Ichigo jolted back to reality hard, "G-gah!"

Grimmjow snickered as he seated himself, prior nervousness completely erased. "Scare ya, Princess?"

"Hardly, Asswipe." Ichigo scowled at Grimmjow's raised palms of surrender, "What's gotten into you anyway? Why so hyper all of a sudden?"

Grimmjow let out a laugh that, in Ichigo's opinion, was much too short, "Well about that… I've been feeling… different lately and while I was making that chick her coffee," he gestured with a thumb over his shoulder, "I figured, 'Eh, I gotta tell _somebody._ Might as well be you! At least I know _you_ won't make fun of me…'" He grumbled the end.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Whatever it is, if you believe it then forget what other people think." He leaned forward, "Honestly, once you stop worrying about everyone else's opinions then things get way easier. Your decisions are based on what make _you_ happy and for some reason people respect you more too."

Grimmjow smirked, "Well thanks for the pep-talk there Coach, but I usually live my life by my own way… no problems there!" He chuckled, "_But_," he sobered quickly, "just this once – between you and me - I feel a little … mmm what's the word? … _Apprehensive_._" _He rested his cheek on his fist and watched Ichigo with a neutral expression, completely unaware of how easily he struck poses that models would be envious of.

Ichigo raised a hand in mock-oath, "I'm not one to judge, you can tell me if you want."

Grimmjow smiled sweetly, head still held up by his fist and uttered simply, "I think I'm gay."


	10. How Will I Survive

_A/N: Gasp! Grimmjow's finally seen what we have all along! How will our little Ichi-dear react hmm?_

_Let's find out!_

**Chapter 10 – How Will I Survive**

_Gimmjow smiled sweetly, head still held up by his fist and uttered simply, "I think I'm gay."_

Ichigo swallowed and gasped all at the same time, causing him to choke and descend into a frantic coughing fit. Grimmjow hid his snicker behind his palm before letting his hand slide up and hide most of his face from view.

But Ichigo caught that nervous look in his eyes _and_ the most adorable pink tint on his cheeks. Unfortunately he was helpless to say anything about either until he could stop hacking his lungs up.

It took a while but eventually his pitched spluttering turned to a more controlled, albeit haggard, breathing pattern. "Sorry 'bout that," he croaked and then noticed Grimmjow was still hiding, "Shit, that wasn't very smooth."

Grimmjow peeked one beautiful eye through his fingers.

'_Maybe I can still salvage this,'_ thought Ichigo. "Well, I've never been very smooth to begin with hah," he rubbed awkwardly at his neck, "Look it's great that you felt like telling me, really I'm honoured." He smiled warmly at his companion, watching as the fingers parted to allow another blue eye to peek through, "I've been out with it for a few years now so you can ask me stuff if you want." He flushed, "W-well I mean, if you actually trust me en-"

"-Thank you." Grimmjow lowered his hand down to his coffee, tracing the lid idly.

Ichigo couldn't help but watch the finger work. It traced its way around the brim before slowly coming closer and closer to the center of the lid.

"I _do_ actually have some questions, if you don't mind…?" the finger dipped into the creases of the lid, tracing the logo's lettering lazily but precisely. Ichigo gulped at that finger's attention to detail.

"Hmm?" he asked, distractedly.

The finger stopped and he snapped his eyes up, sweating when he noticed that Grimmjow was smirking at him, _'Holy shit this guy knows what he's doing.'_

"I was just wondering if you could help me with one particular problem I have…" he leaned forward on his elbows, threaded his fingers together and rested his chin on them. He was the picture of playful innocence and Ichigo thought he looked too damn sweet for his own good.

The flustered male nodded, not really sure what else to say at the moment.

"Ya see, there's this guy I like…" Grimmjow murmured, giving off a not-quite-sincere eye flutter, "and I kinda wanna kiss him…" he trailed off.

Ichigo leaned forward unconsciously, totally caught up in the magic of the moment, "So what's your question then?" He asked softly, letting his eyes slide down to watch two pillowy lips, fantasizing how they'd feel, _'and how they'd taste…'_

"Well," Grimmjow lifted a hand to trail it lightly across Ichigo's jaw, smirking as he received a light shiver in response, "I was hoping you could… I don't know…" he slowly huffed and Ichigo finally realized how close they really were when he felt Grimmjow's warm breath caress over his face before continuing, "maybe show me how to tell him…"

Ichigo took a second to process the words being said to him and tore his gaze from those tempting lips. His breath caught as he took in the gentle eyes that stared back at him searchingly, _'So cute!'_

"I-I think you've got the jist of it," Ichigo whispered, heart pounding too hard for him to speak any louder, "M-maybe you should get a little c-closer though…" he stuttered helplessly.

Brown eyes flicked lower to watch Grimmjow swiftly bite down on his own bottom lip. Ichigo couldn't help but place his thumb over the little pillow and gently pull it away from the sharp-looking teeth.

"Don't do that." He breathed, barely audible.

Grimmjow heard though, "Why not?"

Ichigo shivered at the husky tone, "I might not be able to handle it…"

Grimmjow gave a slow chuckle which nearly fried Ichigo's brain, "_You?_ How do you think _I _feel?" He brought his nose only a hair's breadth away from Ichigo's, "Actually, you should probably tell me 'cause I'm not a hundred percent sure any more…" he bumped their noses together gently.

Overjoyed that he wasn't the only one totally overwhelmed, Ichigo got a little brave, "Wanna find out?"

A soft hitch, "…yeah…"

Ichigo thought for sure that the butterflies in his body were going to cause him to lift off any second now; they exploded from his heart and assaulted his every nerve. _'He wants to – he wants – I can –'_

His thoughts completely stalled as Grimmjow nervously brushed his lips across Ichigo's, suddenly acting all bashful and the idea had Ichigo's heart melting. He decided to finally help his poor little barista out and leant in the rest of the way.

The tentative brush turned into a more complete press as both boys finally indulged in what they'd been dancing around for what felt like hours but was really only a couple of minutes. The kiss was gentle, both respecting the other's potential reservations about public displays of affection before finally just not giving a damn.

Ichigo snaked his hand behind Grimmjow's neck, getting a firm grip as he slowly pulled his lips away to catch his breath.

Grimmjow pushed his forehead against Ichigo's, breathing just as hard, "You taste as good as you look." He grinned.

Ichigo swallowed hard before he tugged with his wrist and swooped in for another kiss, stealing Grimmjow's breath in the process and replacing it with his own. He made sure the other male was responding (he only _just_ came out after all) before smirking against the eager lips. "You seem to have figured things out." He teased, earning himself a nip to his bottom lip and letting out a very low groan in response.

Grimmjow growled at him, "I wanna figure _everything_ out, this isn't nearly enough."

Ichigo felt all his butterflies fly south for the winter and quickly sealed those sinful lips with his own, cutting off any more dangerous words that could potentially slip out.

Grimmjow, however, mistook the slight desperation as an invitation to let his tongue do a little exploring of its own.

Ichigo really couldn't have minded any less.

The medical-student could've twirled in absolute joy as that devious little muscle found and hesitantly probed Ichigo's own before retreating back to the safety of Grimmjow's mouth.

Nu-uh, none of that.

Ichigo took the bait and followed after that tongue with his own, causing a low groan to roll from somewhere deep within Grimmjow. The barista sealed his lips around the invasive appendage and sucked hard, flooring Ichigo with arousal.

'_I have to stop, I'm going to do things to this man I don't want people to see… People to see… People… SHIT! PEOPLE! We're in public – the Reishi – the cameras – Kisuke!'_

Ichigo abruptly untangled himself from Grimmjow and flopped back into his seat. His breathing was ragged and heartbeat wrecked and judging by Grimmjow's dishevelled appearance the barista wasn't fairing any better.

"Holy shit, you're dangerous!" Grimmjow gulped, face pink and lips looking just a little bit puffy.

Ichigo could only smile weakly in response, too fried to be able to return the sentiment.

This didn't seem to bother Grimmjow however, "Good thing you pulled away, I'm not sure how much longer I woulda lasted before doing something … compromising." He winked.

'_This guy…'_ Ichigo dragged a hand through his hair and adjusted his collar before fixing his companion with a stern gaze, "I think a proper date is in order before the compromising stuff happens…"

A smirk, "You seem pretty confident that 'compromising stuff' is going to happen," Grimmjow mused, "and I get off at 9 – we can have this date then."

Ichigo nodded and watched as Grimmjow stood, "Leaving already?" he pouted only _slightly_. Very minimal. Truly.

"No." A laugh, "You are."

Ichigo did a double-take, "Come again?"

"You heard me, I'm kicking you out." Cue giant shit-eating grin.

"Wh-what? Why?" Cue insecurities.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and smiled down at his favourite regular, "You're too distracting and I still have a few hours left of my shift. Annnd," he held up a finger, "I have been informed there is surveillance in this shop…" he looked around thoughtfully, "although I doubt it very much, I don't really wanna take the chance…"

Ichigo groaned, "Yes, there _is_ surveillance." Forget insecurities, cue embarrassment. Kisuke will have seen everything.

Grimmjow laughed, "See? Now I gotta show the boss I can work too besides make out with his customers… Let me save my job and leave for a bit!" He walked around the table and brushed his hand across the back of Ichigo's neck, "Be back an hour after the store officially closes, mmkay?"

He continued walking by without letting Ichigo answer, hands deep in his apron pockets and whistling a merry tune.

'_Oh I'll be back alright, question is… will I survive the wait?'_


	11. Oh Sweet Anticipation

_A/N: You guys and your reviews make me positively beam! And blush! And hysterically giggle! I love them all! here, I whipped up some evil and poorly timed comedic relief for all the sexual tension between the last chapter and the next chapter... ohhh yes next chappy shall be fun ;) stay tuned folks, judging from all the great feedback at my feeble attempts at sexual tension, i _just might_ pop my "smut cherry" (as it was coined by one of my lovely followers) with this fic ;)__  
_

_here's a super-manly encounter between two best friends..._

**Chapter 11 – Oh Sweet Anticipation**

"Oh. My. _God!_ You looked positively _sexed!_ Tell me everything_ right now!"_

Who else would it be but Renji Abarai?

Ichigo didn't even offer him his customary scowl as he let his best friend into his home. Ichigo just smiled calmly and floated up to his room, feeling like he was on cloud nine.

"Dude yer creepin' me out, the fuck happened to you?" Renji inspected Ichigo up close, hmm'ing and ha'ing at what could possibly be wrong.

He suddenly pointed straight between Ichigo's eyes – startling the poor guy, "It's there! It's yer face! Yer face is _wrong!"_

Ichigo felt a vein tick, "Fuck you!" He growled and smacked the hand away, "Can't ya let me be fuckin' happy for two damn minutes? Asshole."

Renji whistled, "Subject's testier than usual, Doctor." He nodded appreciatively to himself, like he had all the damn answers.

"Tsk, idiot." Ichigo rolled his eyes but broke into a sheepish grin nonetheless.

"Subject's showing all the usual symptoms of a classic bug-bite, Doctor. Better get the disinfectant."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "The fuck? _Bug-bite?_ What are you on about now?"

Renji twirled away dramatically and grabbed Ichigo's spray bottle for his desk plant and pretended to cock it like a gun, "The _LOVE BUG!"_ He cried before wildly triggering his 'gun' in Ichigo's face – _much _to Ichigo's displeasure.

"FOR FU- RENJI YOU MORON!" He made a grab for the bottle but Renji was prepared for that and jumped back, laughing manically. "GIVE IT BACK!"

But Renji kept chanting 'love-bug' and 'disinfect' while dancing just out of reach of Ichigo's grasp. _'Why am I friends with this asshole?'_

Eventually Ichigo just gave up and flopped back onto his bed, arms behind his head. He looked up at the ceiling… and thought about Grimmjow – or more specifically – Grimmjow's _lips._

He got a spritz in the face before Renji's mug entered his vision, "Yo!"

"Renji! What the hell!"

"_So?" _he prompted, conveniently forgetting about his stupid dancing a minute ago.

Ichigo sweat-dropped, _'Exams really got to him, eh?'_ He cleared his throat, "What?"

"Don't play dumb with _me!_ I want to know what happened with you and coffee-boy! You _look_ like how I _felt_ when I was supposed to be studying with _Rukia_…" He waggled his eyebrows.

Ichigo grinned and said nothing. _'His lips were so soft, and he tasted like espresso and caramel… that must be from a coffee, no one can taste _that_ swee-'_

"Oi! Don't just _daydream_ about it!" Renji whined, "_Tell me~"_

Ichigo sighed and sat up, taking in his friend's eager posture: Renji sat cross-legged next to him on the bed, hands in his lap and leaning forward, as if to glean insight faster by being closer.

Ichigo gently pushed his friend back for space and mirrored his pose. "Okay, here's what happened…"

* * *

Renji whistled, "The man's got some lines, I'll give him that! You got yourself a Rabbit, Ichi. Congrats!"

Orange brows quirked in irritation, "Do I even want to _know_ what a Rabbit is?"

Renji laughed, "'Course you do! It means you two are gonna go at it like rabbits! He sounds like the type who'll get in your pants every chance you let him."

The images that followed were too much.

_Grimmjow completely flushed. _

_Grimmjow with his pupils dilated. _

_Grimmjow ripping off his apron… _

Ichigo felt himself break out into an instant overheat while his face boiled – he quickly covered it with his hands but Renji saw anyway.

"D'awwww Wittle Ichi's Cyuuuute~" Renji cooed, thoroughly enjoying his revenge for all the shit Ichigo said to _him_ when he spilled about Rukia and him becoming official. Ichigo spent the entire night egging him on and making everything he said sound sexual if you were paying attention.

Once he was done making his best friend squirm, Renji threw his arm around Ichigo's shoulders and gave him a quick and very manly hug, "Soon…" He whispered in Ichigo's ear, pushing some orange locks away from the ear he was addressing, "Soon… you will lose your virginity!" He began cackling loudly.

Ichigo fumed and shoved his friend away harshly, "Dick!" He grumbled and flushed all at the same time.

"Yes exactly!" Renji howled, holding his stomach, "Oh! It hurts! Ahahaha! Oh shit Ichi!"

"You are exactly the kind of person I hate." He growled.

"Love ya too man, love ya too."

"Big brother! Mr. Renji! Dinner!" Yuzu shouted over all the commotion the boys were making.

"Coming!" both called before eyeing each other and breaking out into matching grins.

'_He may be an idiot, but he certainly knows how to fix me when I'm down in the dumps or up in the clouds – '_

"But I think Ichigo is coming first today!" He called, winking at Ichigo and darting out of the room before he could be smacked by the raised hand.

'_Did I mention he'd an idiot? Straight up and nothing more to it. Idiot.'_

But he couldn't hold the grin at bay long enough to be mad.

* * *

Eight o'clock.

What a scary time of day.

Ichigo paced his room while Renji threw around a stress-ball and kept an eye on his friend in his peripherals.

Ichigo was nervous.

"Should I change?"

"No, Ichi."

He paced another line.

"Should I shave?"

"No, Ichi."

He paced once more.

"Should I at least shower?"

"No, Ichi."

"Why the fuck not?!" he growled.

"Why would you shower, shave and change for this little date when he's gonna look exactly the same as earlier? He's at _work_ Ichi, he's gonna be in his _uniform_. Wouldn't you feel odd if you did all that when he never got the chance? Ya showered this mornin' anyway, quite being a chick."

"Fine."

He paced some more lines.

"What if I brought him flowers-no!-wait! He prefers chocolate. What if I-"

"No, Ichi."

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?!"

"Shouldn't you be heading out now?" Renji snickered.

Ichigo whipped to face his alarm clock, "SHIT! Why didn't you tell me it was getting so late!" He frantically played with his hair in the mirror.

Renji laughed, dropped the stress-ball and made his way to stand behind Ichigo. He slowly pushed away the hand that was fussing with Ichigo's usual cowlick and patted it back for him. "There," he murmured, voice lower than normal.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder to eye his friend and found Renji wiping away a small tear, "Wh-what's up with you?"

*Sniff* "You… you're" *sniff* gonna go and" *hiccup* "have a wonderful time an'" *sniff sniff* "and lose your virginity and" *hiccup sniff* "I'm just so proud!" And with that Renji started dramatically bawling his eyes out.

"Oh my god Ren! You're insane! Absolutely and completely. I'm leaving." He turned and walked down the stairs, shaking his head and muttering about 'damn redheads.'

But he was smiling nonetheless.

He didn't see Renji staring out the window after him, giggling and texting Rukia, **"Well i tried to calm him down best I could. lets cross our fingers n hope this 1 works out!"**

"**does he kno what u were doing?" **she typed back. **"like does he suspect u?"**

"**nope. He thinks im a regular idiot lol I bet he'll tell me"**

"**i dont kno.. he doesnt seem like the type to share THOSE details."**

Renji scoffed, **"he better tell me! i wanna kno what two guys do!"**

"**me too, im actually really curious about it."**

"**i kno right? i'll reeeally have to bug until he spills tho"** Renji sighed, _'He won't be easy to crack this time around…'_

"**lol anyway get ur butt over here now that ur done with him. I have… needs ;)"**

"**ur wish is my command, my lady ;)"**

"**damn straight it is!"**

* * *

Ichigo stared at the store-front, _'Alright. I can do this, just be cool. Renji is right – in his own way – I shouldn't be so dramatic. This isn't some movie or book, I need to man up if I want Grimmjow… ha yeahh I want him – focus Ichigo! – Right, movie star, famous, sexiest man alive, movie star, famous, sexiest man alive…'_ He ended his pep-talk with a little mantra to put some swagger in his steps.

"I got this." He smirked, sauntering across the street and knocking on the locked door. He saw Grimmjow jump and look up, checking his watch and smiling widely at the time. He grabbed a key-ring off the counter and made his way over to the door. Ichigo put his hands in his back pockets and waited, trying his best to not make it obvious he was totally checking Grimmjow out.

'_This should be interesting.'_

_A/N: I know this was silly, I just wanted to give poor Ichi some breathing room before the big finale and explore Renji as being that sort of grounding pillar for Ichigo when he gets just a little too... up in the clouds, so to speak._

_But of course Renji doesnt always have the most pure intentions for his help... hehe_

_ANYWHO, tell me if this was dumb and if I should just not include this chappy... it's hard to tell - i havent slept in a long time =P_


End file.
